Defying Gravity
by CrissColferKlaineWhatever
Summary: Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1: Season One Premiere

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul Language.

**Authors Note: **Here is chapter one to Defying Gravity, it is also the first chapter in my other story (they are both the same story) The Glee Club. Defying Gravity is the first installment of The Glee Club series, which will have four parts. This will also be uploaded on Tumblr, as the same name. My Tumblr URL is **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com **. If you have any questions or just want to chat, come on by!

* * *

Chapter 1: Season One premiere.

* * *

If you happen to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club" over 103 hits will show up, of a bunch of Teenagers singing covers of songs. They're basically a household name. If you haven't heard of 'em, where have you been for the past 3 years?

It all started when the founder of "The Glee Club" aka Kurt Hummel was sitting in his house in the remote part of Ohio.

"Kurt!" his step-mother Carole called.

"Coming!" he replied, he shut his new Mac-book and left his relatively small room. He wasn't proud of his room to say the least. He had a Queen Size bed, a small dresser, and a tiny closet. He wasn't proud. Not at all. His family wasn't rich either, but they spoiled him - and his step-brother Finn - absolutely rotten. He had everything he ever wanted. A family, a best-friend, let's not forget his best-friends gorgeous twin brother who happened to be his closet guy friend. He stepped into the tiny dining room slash kitchen.

"Mornin' Kurt." his father Burt smiled looking over his newspaper.

"Morning Dad." Kurt grinned; he sat at his spot beside Finn who looked like he was ready to pass out. "Rough night?" he asked pouring himself some milk.

"Quinn is giving me a hard time..." Finn said groaning, "What is up with girls?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip.

"Dunno." Did he forget to mention... He hasn't come out yet.

He knew he was gay, like the fourth of July. But, he hadn't told his family yet. He wasn't planning to either, for a pretty long time. Carole placed some Canadian back-bacon on his plate with some hash brown and a sunny-side up egg.

"Thanks Mom." he grinned, diving into his food. Finn and Burt began scarfing down their food, while Kurt delicately cut his bacon and ate it slowly. Carole laughed as she watched her family eat. Carole and Burt had gotten married when Kurt and Finn were both 9, so they had already considered each other family. Kurt's mother Elizabeth had passed away May 18th, 2004 due to a Car Accident. Finn's father had died in Iraq fighting for their country when Finn was a newborn baby.

"So Kurt, what are you doing today?" Burt asked swallowed some orange juice.

"Well, Blaine and Rachel are coming over to hang out in the Van," Ah, yes the Van. This was one of those things that Burt and Carole had given Kurt for his 12th birthday. It's a Westfalia that sits quite a bit from the House. Their yard was at least 8 acres big. There was a clearing in a little cluster of trees where they put it. Kurt had made it his hideout where he hung out with his friends... So that would be Blaine and Rachel. The Anderson Twins as many called them, since they were attached at the hip. "We were gonna watch a Harry Potter movie." he finished.

"Mm, what about you Finn?" Burt turned to the larger boy.

"I'm probably going to Quinn's to make sure she's not mad at me." Finn checked his watch and swore under his breath, "Sh... I'm sorry I've got to go!" Finn stuffed some hash browns in his mouth and stood up running to his basement bedroom. Kurt laughed as he saw Finn trip over the carpet. A moment later Finn ran out of the house, tripping down the stairs. "Oh hi guys, Kurt's in the kitchen." they heard him greet. Not a second later Blaine and Rachel entered the room smiling like idiots. Rachel was wearing the most hideous deer sweater ever made on the face of the planet, as for Blaine... How does he keep getting better looking? He was wearing his square glasses, with a baggy grey sweatshirt with skinny jeans. Oh, and you could not miss the sexiest thing on Blaine: his luscious brown curls that sat on the top of his head.

"Good morning Hudmel's!" they both chimed, Burt grumbled something about the garage and left. Carole smiled and handed the two plates.

"You kids hungry?" she asked.

"Yes!" Blaine groaned, "Papa wouldn't give us breakfast because Rachel's been complaining about his cooking." he began to eat the remains on Kurt's plate.

"Hey!" Kurt smacked his arm, Blaine looked over and shrugged. How can someone who's only 14 be...? So sexy?

"Here Blaine." Carole handed him the leftover food that Burt and Finn didn't get to.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

"I can't help it if I don't like what Papa makes, it's disgusting. Imagine all the poor animals getting slaughtered-" Rachel started.

"That's enough information Rachel." Kurt laughed while watching Blaine trying to stuff toast and two slices of bacon in his mouth. Blaine swallowed and sighed.

"This was really good Mrs. Hudmel." Blaine patted his stomach he turned to Kurt who was playing with his napkin, "Did you find the Harry Potters?" Kurt nodded.

"I didn't look them in the first place, they were... Somewhere." Kurt mumbled, getting up to grab them.

Rachel was helping Carole put away the food, Kurt couldn't have asked for better best friend's.

He had met Rachel and Blaine in kindergarten, Elizabeth Hummel and Leroy Anderson had clicked, so had the kids. Kurt was sitting in the sandbox crying his eyes out. Rachel had walked over wearing a small Sun dress and her hair in pigtails.

{Flash back}

"Why are you crying'?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Th-That," hiccup, "Boy stole my Barbie!" Kurt bawled, Rachel clenched her fists then yelled quite loudly.

"BLAINE!" a second later, a boy wearing some navy blue pants, a pink shirt with suspenders, and a navy blue bowtie. His curls were crazy.

"Yes Rach." he smiled. Rachel huffed.

"That boy," she pointed at the bully. "Stole his," she motioned to Kurt, "doll. Can you get it back?" Blaine shrugged and walked over to the boy. He breathed in and tapped on the bully's shoulder. The bully turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That doll isn't yours; can I have it back please?" Blaine held out his hand, the Bully hesitated.

"No." he turned back around. Blaine walked back to Rachel and Kurt.

"He... Told me no." Rachel groaned then yelled even louder.

"DADDY!" Leroy Anderson walked over, along with Elizabeth Hummel. Leroy was an African-American man with little to no hair on his head. As for Elizabeth, she had long black locks.

"Yes Rachel?" he bent down.

"That boy stole his doll! Blainey went to get it back, but he said no!" she had tears in her eyes. Leroy walked over to the bully. The bully trembled.

"May I have that doll?" the bully nodded and handed it back. "Thank you." he walked back and handed it to Kurt. "Here you go."

"Th-Thank you." Kurt grinned and started to play with the doll again. Rachel and Blaine sat beside him and played.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt." Kurt sniffed.

"My names Rachel Anderson, this is my brother Blaine. We're twins." she grinned.

{End flashback}

They sat in the Van, they had Kurt's laptop perched up on the counter while Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire playing.

"Who's your favourite character?" Rachel asked interrupting the silence. Since it was March, the air was still chilly. They had all the doors closed, and blankets wrapped around them. It was like a second nature for Kurt and Blaine to share the blanket, while Rachel sits there with her own blanket.

"Cedric, even though he dies. He's the best character in this one." Kurt smiled.

"Mine is Harry, he's so brave... And courageousI wish I was like him." Blaine handed Kurt the popcorn, "What about you Rach?"

"Mine's Hermione, she's like... Super smart. And she's not afraid to say 'I'm to coolest bitch out there!'" Blaine and Kurt froze and turned to Rachel who was now staring at her thumbs.

"Rachel..." Blaine started. Rachel shook her head.

"I... Um, er..." Rachel stuttered. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God Rachel!" Kurt held his stomach from laughing so hard, Blaine did the same.

"You're so dumb Rach! We swear all the time, it's nothing to freak out about!" they laughed so hard they both fell off the small bed. Rachel pouted and glared at them.

"You two are awful!" she groaned.

"W-Why?" Blaine laughed.

"Y-You're ridiculous Rachel!" Kurt tried to help put his glasses back on, but they ended up laughing even harder. Rachel had snatched away Kurt's laptop and started typing on it.

"What are you doing Rach?" Blaine had finally stopped laughing.

"Going on YouTube to vent." she typed frantically. A loud 'Shut Up' was heard from the laptop.

"Oh she's watching Smosh again; I swear she has a thing for Anthony." Blaine shook his head. He looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Wanna go up there?" he pointed to the roof that lifted up to make room for another bed.

"I haven't opened that since our sleep-over in September." they both stood up and started lifting it up. Rachel giggled uncontrollably, Kurt looked over at her and she was blushing like an idiot. A strange song that went along the lines of 'Boxman, Boxman' was playing. They had lifted up the roof and were now on the top. They had placed a bunch of blankets and pillows up there. They were just lying there staring at the slanted roof. "I wonder what it would be like if we made a YouTube video." Kurt bit his lip.

"Imagine if we got famous, like Smosh." Blaine turned over and glasz met hazelnut-green. They locked eyes for a minute or so, and then Kurt laughed quietly.

"We should try it." Rachel lept up on the top and nodded like crazy.

"YES!" she grinned.

"Rach!" Blaine cried out.

"What?" she snapped.

"Y-Your elbow... Move it!" he choked. Rachel made a peculiar face and shrugged then didn't move. "Seriously Rachel! Move it! It's on my... You know!" he groaned. Rachel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"OH!" she moved her arms and moved closer to Kurt. "He's such a boy."

"Hey! How would you like it if you had... Those and I just crushed them with my boney elbow?" they all paused for a second then burst out into a louder laughter.

"SO," she started, "what should we make for a video?" she asked.

"Dunno." Blaine shrugged.

"We should... We can try singing? That'll be cool!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Ohmygosh YES!" Rachel leaped up then smacked her head on the roof. "OW!"

"Rachel, you're elbowing me in the ribs!" Kurt coughed; Blaine looked over at Kurt who nodded. They then pushed Rachel off the bed. She hit the bottom of the van with a loud thud. They laughed again. They jumped down and grabbed Kurt's laptop. "Okay, I do have a camera that can record video. We'll use that, now what song should we sing?" Rachel coughed loudly.

"First off, _who _should sing." she held up her hand.

"Yes Rach?" Blaine answered as if he were a teacher.

"I vote myself for the singer." she grinned greatly.

"Well, one of us has to hold the camera." Kurt pointed out.

"I will." Blaine said quickly.

"Okay Kurt, what song should we sing?" Rachel started rambling about random songs.

"Wicked." Kurt yelled.

"Ohmygosh YES!" she grabbed the laptop from Blaine's lap. "Defying Gravity!" she clapped. Kurt thought for a moment and nodded. He turned to Blaine.

"Go to my room, and in my bottom drawer. My camera will be there." Blaine stared at him, "Go." Kurt laughed. Blaine blinked then realised what he was supposed to be doing.

"I'll be back!" Blaine ran off.

"Let's practice!" Rachel began singing.

_(Rachel)-"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game." _

_(Kurt)- "Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!"_

They were both shocked at each other's voices. Sure they had heard them before, but still... They were good, really good.

_(Both)- "It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!"_

_(Rachel)- "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so."_

_(Kurt)- "Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!"_

* * *

Blaine held the camera up while they sang to the instrumental version of Defying Gravity. They were good. Really good. He was impressed. They obviously looked nervous - singing in front of a camera - they were still great though. Kurt was fidgeting with his fingers while Rachel kept fixing her hair. His hands were shaking while he held up the camera, it was heavy. He would have to buy Kurt a new one.

When they finished the final lyrics of the song, Blaine started grinning like an idiot. This resulted in Kurt missing the High F at the end of the song. Oh well. He pressed the stop button then 'Wooed'.

"That was awesome!" Kurt snatched away the camera and sync'd it up to his laptop.

An hour later, they had finished watching Harry Potter and uploading the video.

**Defying Gravity- (Covered by Rachel Anderson and Kurt Hummel), 1002 views.**

**TheCheeseRipper- "WOW! Epic voices!"**

**ChickenReaper- "Meh. I've heard better."**

**SaladFingersNumberOneFan- "ZOMG! Who's that hot piece of sexiness beside the Jew?"**

"People... Are amazing!" Rachel clapped the checked her watch, "Blaine we have to go." Blaine nodded, hugged Kurt then the Anderson twins left.

Kurt fell asleep with his laptop open in the van.

* * *

When he awoke, he decided to check the video.

**Defying Gravity- (Covered by Rachel Anderson and Kurt Hummel), 2.2 million views.**

Kurt gasped sucking in too much air.

"OH MY GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia. Un-Edited due to laziness and French homework.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay and for the fact that it's not edited. I've been really stressed lately, I recently dislocated my knee and so I've been having a hard time doing anything - including updating this gem. In this chapter, you will find homophobia and some _very-slight _foreshadowing about something that goes down between Kurt, Burt and Blaine in 'Somewhere Only We Know' the third installment to this series. I hope you enjoy. Once again, I am sorry for the errors and spelling mistakes. Tumblr is that-a-way **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com**.

* * *

**_A/N Grammatical errors and stupid mistakes are found below, sorry!_******

_"I... Think I like you Kurt." the faceless boy grinned inching closer to Kurt's face._

_"I think I like you too." he replied, their noses brushed and their lips touched tenderly. Kurt pulled away to whisper, "Blaine."_

Kurt sat up from his bed breathing heavily.

Sure he was a growing boy, of course he's had those dreams before... But, now the faceless boy was his bestfriend. This was not good. He sat up and checked his watch, 5:35am. He shrugged, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He heard his Father stirring in the kitchen beside him. Burt had heard about Rachel and his YouTube "debut" as Rachel would call it. He didn't seem proud of it, but he didn't really talk about it. Kurt left his room in his blue silk pyjamas. Burt stood by the kitchen table with his laptop open.

"Morning Dad." Kurt grinned, Burt shook his head.

"Have you seen these comments Kurt?" he asked, Kurt rose his eyebrow and walked over.

**"He's a f*g"**

**"Look at the baby fairy!"**

"I... Haven't been reading the comments. I chose to ignore them." Kurt closed the lid. Burt huffed loudly then went to the fridge.

"How are you not effected by this Kurt? People are accusing you of being gay!" Burt shouted, Kurt turned to his parents room. He was surprised Carole wasn't awake yet.

"It doesn't bother me." Kurt sat down by the laptop.

"Why?" Burt shouted even louder.

"It doesn't matter Dad! I don't care what they think!" Kurt shook his head.

"Why not Kurt? I would care if someone was calling me a f... Those names!" Burt stomped over to put on his boots.

"It just doesn't matter Dad!" Kurt replied walking back to his room.

"Why Kurt?" Burt asked loudly, Kurt spun around and yelled without thinking.

"Because I'm Gay Dad! It doesn't bother me!" and he slammed the door shut. He stopped in his tracks, after realising what he had just said. He heard Burt leave the house in a huff. He jumped on his bed and bawled his eyes out. His blackberry curve started to vibrate. He pressed down the ball and the screen lit up.

_'Hey, you okay? -Blainers'_

How does he know?

_'Not really... How did you know -Kurtsie'_

_'I woke up and felt like you were sad. So I messaged you.-Blainers'_

Kurt blushed brightly, there was a soft knock at his door. He got up and opened it. Carole stood in the doorway wearing a light pink robe.

"Hey Honey." Kurt avoided eye contact with her.

"Goodmorning." he bit his lip.

"I heard your argument with your Father, can I come in?" she asked, Kurt nodded and let her in. He crawled up to the wall where his pillows were. "Did you... Mean it?" she asked after a moment.

"What? That I'm Gay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah..." she sighed. "He hates me now... Doesn't he?"

"What? No Kurt, your Father will never hate you." she moved closer to him and placed hand on his knee.

"But... He looked so angry when I told him." Kurt had tears starting in his eyes.

"I think it surprised him more than anything baby," she patted his knee, "He's outside right now working on the tractor, it's best to leave him be for right now while he thinks about it." Carole stood up. "We're always going to be here for you baby." she left closing the door behind her. Kurt grabbed his phone again.

_'Kurt? Are you okay? You aren't answering your phone. Should I come over before school? -Blainers'_

Kurt grinned greatly.

_'Yeah... I have something to tell you anyway. I'll get Carole to bring out breakfast to the Van. -Kurtsie'_

_'Cool! I'll be over in like, 15 minutes. -Blainers'_

How could he choose a better best-guy friend, who he happens to have a huge crush on. In his bedside table he has a picture of himself, Rachel and Blaine sleeping in the Van. Carole must've taken the picture. They were 13 in it, Kurt was snuggled up beside Blaine who had his arms wrapped around Kurt, Rachel laid with her back against Kurt's. They had thick blankets covering them, and there was snow outside of the Van.

There was another picture, of just Kurt and Blaine staring at eachother laughing. Rachel must've taken it.

Not even 15 minutes later, Blaine showed up with his back-pack, his signature sweatshirt with Minnie Mouse on it, gym shorts and his sneakers. He opened the door to the Hudmel house (Rachel and Blaine called them that since Carole's last name was Hudson). He threw his backpack on the floor and walked quickly over to Kurt's bedroom.

"Kurt?" he knocked. Kurt opened it up and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's go." he pulled Blaine into the Van and started crying.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked wrapping a blanket around him. Kurt crawled onto the bed and sobbed. "Kurt, please tell me what's wrong." Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Its... I'm gay Blaine." Kurt sniffed, Blaine froze for a moment. Kurt looked up at his bestfriend who stared off into the distance. "Blaine... Please say something..." Kurt sniffed again, the tears threatening to come back. Kurt stared at him for a minute then pushed Blaine away. He crawled up to the bed above them to get away from him.

"Kurt?" Blaine finally spoke up. He followed his bestfriend, who was curled up in a ball crying. "Kurt, you think I'm not going to like you now right?" Blaine curled himself around Kurt.

"Yeah..." Kurt hiccup'd.

"I have two gay dads Kurt." Blaine laughed, Kurt froze.

"O-Oh yeah." he laughed too. They laid there for awhile, and this enviroment reminded Kurt of his dream. He could feel the ghost of Blaine's lips on his own. He shivered when thinking about it.

"How are you cold? We have a thick blanket on us." Blaine laughed, Kurt shrugged.

"What time is it?" Kurt stretched.

"It's like, 6:30." Blaine sat up

"Ugh, I probably look awful." Kurt wiped his eyes.

"You look fine." Blaine looked over, "Don't worry." there was a tap at the Van's door. Blaine jumped down and opened the curtain. Burt stood there tapping his finger on the window. He opened the door, "Goodmorning mr. Hudmel." Blaine grinned.

"Mornin' Blaine, can I speak with my son please? Carole has breakfast ready." Burt pointed to the house, Blaine nodded and left. Burt stepped into the Van and shut the door behind him. "Kurt..." his son remained quiet, "Come down here Kurt." Kurt jumped down and climbed over to the drivers seat and sat there.

"Yes Dad?" Kurt grumbled.

"Hey, Kurt when I'm talking to you. I want you to look at me." Burt folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine," Kurt turned, "Yes Dad?"

"Are you upset with me?" Burt asked.

"I might be, your reaction wasn't what I was expecting." Kurt deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't wake up in the morning and think to myself 'I better be calm when my son comes out to me'." Kurt looked away. "Listen Bud. Do you remember when you met Rachel and Blaine? When Lizzie introduced me to Leroy and Hiram, I was shocked at first. But I'm not a homophobe." Burt paused, "Kurt."

Kurt looked, "I'm sorry Dad... It's just, some people aren't this caring here." he bit his lip.

"Why don't we get some breakfast, and hey. I love you, you know that right?" Burt asked as they walked back to the house. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Love you too Dad."

When they got back to the house, Blaine was helping Finn with the rest of his homework. Finn did that dumb smile he always does when he's happy.

"I can't believe you and Rachel made that video, you're like famous now right?" he grinned. Carole handed Finn and Blaine a plate full of food. Kurt sat down and smiled at Blaine.

"We're not really famous Finn, we had one good video. It's not like if we uploaded another we'd go viral again." Kurt stole a piece of bacon from Blaine's plate.

"You never know." Blaine shrugged as he swallowed. Burt sat down beside Carole and watched the 3 boys interact. Even though Blaine wasn't related to them, he might as well be. He's always over. If anything ever happened to Rachel and Blaine's Dads, Burt would gladly take care of them.

"I think you guys should." Finn grinned. Carole gasped.

"Look at the time! Here, I'll drive you boys to school." Carole grabbed her keys and rushed the boys out the door. They got into the Pick up truck. Kurt and Blaine sat in the back talking about possible video ideas. Finn stared out the window watching the trees get scarce and they entered the suburbs, then they approached the High School. Rachel was at the front dancing around with a african-american girl, and a asian girl. Rachel waved at them as they got dropped off.

"Hey Kurt," she turned to Finn and blushed "Hi Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine coughed and Rachel glared at him. "I'm not talking to you Blaine. You ditched me this morning!" the two girls behind her laughed.

"Kurt was having an emergency." Blaine admitted, Kurt blushed and hid his face. Finn had walked off to be with his Football friends.

"Such as?" Rachel placed a hand on her hip.

"That's none of your business Rach, oh Kurt and I were thinking about song ideas-"

"EEP!" the asian girl squeeled.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel said we could sing a song with you guys!" she grinned.

"I don't even know who you are..." Blaine mumbled. She stepped forward.

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang." she grinned, "This is Mercedes Jones." she pointed at the bigger girl.

"It's a pleasure white boys." she laughed. The bell had gone and the 5 went off to class. Kurt got into his English class, and was attacked by paper airplanes.

"Hey homo!" a guy named David Karofsky laughed. Finn sat beside him and laughed too. Kurt had thought Carole had told Finn.

"Nice on Karofsky." Kurt said sarcastically and sat at the back of the class beside a girl named Brittany. Brittany was holding an orange and pouting.

"Hey Dolphin." she waved then went back to pouting.

"Hello Brittany," her name was Brittany S. Pierce. She was the dumbest person Kurt had ever met, (besides Finn). "What's wrong with your orange?" he asked talking out his English textbook.

"'Tana said that there's orange juice in it, so I'm trying to put my straw into it. But the Orange skin is like wood, and won't go in." she pouted, Kurt laughed under his breath. One thing he knew about Brittany, was that she was best friends with one of the scariest girls in the 9th grade. Santana Lopez, luckily he didn't have any classes with her. Brittany looked over at Kurt, reached over and pinched his cheek. "Dolphin, why were you crying?"

"What? I wasn't." he shook his head.

"Yes you were. Your skin is always pale, now it's red and splotchy." she rubbed his cheek.

"R-Really?" he placed his hand to his cheek.

"Why were you crying Dolphin?" she asked, he bit his lip. He didn't know Brittany that well, so he didn't tell her why. Quinn Fabray, aka prettiest cheerleader at the school sat down beside Brittany.

"Hello Brittany," she flipped her blonde shiny hair. "Kurt." she smiled weakly.

"Quinny my orange won't give me juice!" Kurt breathed out, saved by the Queen Bee.

"So Kurt, does Finn talk about me at home?" she asked, Kurt looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes." he simply put.

"What does he say?" Quinn rested her head on the palm of her hand. Should he say the truth, 'She's a moody cow, I don't know why I'm dating her'?

"He's lucky to have the hottest girl in the school." Kurt lied, Quinn grinned happily and opened her pink pencil case. Their teacher Ms. Holliday walked in. She was a slender woman, with long blonde hair and always wore the best clothing.

"Goodmorning class." she placed her coffee cup from a coffee place called the 'Lima Bean'. The class mumbled greetings, Quinn said a cheery 'Goodmorning!'. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, it's Monday! Get cheery!" Kurt heard a boy named Azimio scoff. A boy named Mike Chang rose his hand. "Yes Mike?"

"We have a pop quiz right?" he asked, everyone groaned.

"Thanks for reminding her!" Karofsky threw a paperball at Mike who frowned.

"Come on guys, it's just a quiz... Worth 10% of your grade." ms. Holliday laughed, her class had straight faces. Quinn was still grinning happily.

"I for one studied." Quinn whispered to Brittany who looked over, obviously confused.

"What's a pop quiz?" she replied, Quinn stared at her for a moment then looked back at ms. Holliday.

"I'm joking, you guys need to learn to take jokes. Okay, no cheating," she paused to look at Karofsky, Azimio and Finn, "and good luck!" she handed out the papers. She stopped at Kurt's desk. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at his face. "You look flushed." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm fine." he smiled, she shrugged and handed the rest of the papers. Kurt looked down at the paper, the questions were easy. Too easy. He'll get full marks for all of them.

When the time was up, ms. Holliday collected them. She sat at her computer for a second. She stood up and wrote 'YouTube' on the white board.

"Have you guys heard of YouTube?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Azimio, what do you like to watch?" the african-american boy shrugged.

"I like Ray William Johnson." he shrugged again.

"How about you Brittany?" Ms. Holliday asked the girl.

"FRED!" she screamed, everyone laughed.

"And you Kurt?" she asked rising an eyebrow, Kurt looked up from his desk.

"I like listening to songs from it, I don't really watch stuff on it." he admitted, eight people turned around with shocked expressions.

"Yes, but you do upload things." Kurt eyes widened, she wouldn't... She couldn't. "You see, while trolling YouTube for educational videos. I fell upon a viral video, I'm sure you've all seen it?" some nodded but some had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, our very own Kurt Hummel, and his friend Rachel Anderson made a video of them singing." Kurt looked over at Karofsky who was trying to hold in his laughter. "And at the moment they have over 5 million views."

She pressed a button and it appeared on the backdrop. Kurt blushed and hid his face. Finn looked back at Kurt and glared, Kurt bit his lip. The guys in the front were having a fit while they sang. Quinn hummed quietly to the tune, Brittany however was still trying to get her orange juice. When the laughter became too loud, Kurt packed up his things and left the class. He ran to the boys washroom and hid in one of the stalls. He pulled out his phone.

"Daddy?" he whispered when his father answered.

"Kurt? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, but the guys Daddy," Kurt never called his Father 'Daddy', "they were making fun of Rachel and my video... Even Finn was. He looked so mad at me Dad!" Kurt shut up when he heard the washroom door open. He heard leather boots clunk onto the ground, he also smelt the cigarettes. He knew who it was.

At WMHS, there were badasses, but there was a King to them. His name was Noah Puckerman. He called himself the 'Badassador' of the school. Kurt had Maths with him, he barely attended the class.

"Kurt, I'm going to pick you up. I'll be over in 20 minutes okay?" he father asked, Kurt mumbled a response and hung up. He waited for Puck to leave, but he just stood there. Kurt breathed in deeply and opened up the door. Puck noticed him and smirked.

"Sup Fairy." he smiled with a cigarette bud hanging out of his mouth.

"Leave me alone Noah." Kurt washed his face.

"What's wrong Fairy?" Puck threw the bud in a sink.

"None of your business." Kurt replied. Puck stopped him from leaving.

"I saw your video, you sang with the girl Anderson right?" he asked, Kurt nodded. "She's pretty hot for a jew." Puck shrugged, Kurt stared at him, "I'm a jew. So it's not racist."

"It's not being racist." Kurt pushed past him, as he opened the door he ran into Blaine who seemed to be distracted.

"Oh Kurt!" he laughed adjusting his glasses. So... So sexy.

"Hey." Kurt wiped his eyes, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice the blotchiness of his cheeks-

"You've been crying." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. Puck walked past them laughing.

"The guys in his English class were being douches." Puck explained, Kurt looked over at him.

"I didn't even tell you." Kurt stared.

"I heard you talkin' to your Dad." Puck shrugged and walked off. Blaine stared at Kurt.

"What were they saying?" Blaine asked.

"They were laughing at our video, and kept calling me 'Homo', or 'Fairy'... I couldn't handle it." Kurt began crying into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine patted him on the back.

"When's your Dad going to be here?" he whispered.

"15 minutes." Kurt sniffed.

"Good, let's go." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they started walking down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kurt looked around for any teachers. Blaine shrugged.

"It's Art class, I don't think ms. Edin even noticed the students came into class." he laughed. When they were walking down the hall, Finn ran past them not even noticing the two.

"Finn...?" he had dropped a note. _'Hey Finn... I can't be with you anymore -Quinn'_. Kurt gasped and the two found Finn in the locker room standing under the shower. Getting all his clothes wet.

"There's no point!" he pounded his fist against the tiled wall. Kurt and Blaine hid behind some lockers. Finn starting belting out a random song they didn't recognize. Blaine turned to Kurt, "He's good." he whispered. Kurt nodded.

* * *

When Burt arrived at WMHS he saw Kurt sitting on the curb with Blaine. He pulled up.

"Shouldn't you be in class Blaine?" he asked, Blaine looked up and shrugged. Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye and got in his Dad's truck.

"Thanks for picking me up Dad, I think I'll just go in the Van and sleep." Kurt said when they got back to the house. Burt nodded and watched his son sadly open the door and close it. Kurt threw his backpack to the ground and just sat on the floor. He grabbed his laptop and went to the video. There were a lot of fan's of the two, they called them 'Anderhummel'. He went to the Channel of their group, and thought for a moment. He wanted to prove to those bullies he was awesome, and they didn't bother him. Since there was 5 of them now, Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and himself he decided to make a new account.

**'Name'- Kurt Hummel  
'Username'- TheGleeClubOfficial  
'Create a Password'- BlackBird**

He grinned when the page was made, he edited it to make it look perfect. He re-uploaded the Defying Gravity Video. The 5 of them, were now members in the band 'The Glee Club'. In less than 5 minutes they already had 500 subscribers. He grinned to himself. He went to go grab a new camera he and Rachel had bought for Blaine the other day. He pressed the 'Record' button.

"Hi, my names Kurt Hummel... And you've probably already seen me singing in a video with my bestfriend Rachel Anderson. Well, we decided to continue singing. A band kind of, its called 'The Glee Club'. We won't be singing just Broadway songs so don't worry." he laughed, "There's 5 of us in the group. Me, Rachel, her twin brother Blaine Anderson - who's also my bestfriend - Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones. Blaine won't be in a lot of videos, because he'll be holding the camera." he looked around the Van for a moment. "I guess I should show you where we'll be singing. This is the Van, well it's a Westfalia but we've always called it the Van. It's kind of messy," actually really messy, "but it won't be... Most of the time." he stood up.

"There are two beds, there's that one." he turned to camera to the bed that also acts as the back seats for the Van. "This is where we sing our songs, and watch our movies... There's the cupboards where we keep our things." he moved the camera so it showed the small counter with a small sink. "Let's see what food we have in here." he opened up the cupboard, there was a bag of Cheetos and a 8-pack of Coca-Cola, "we need to go shopping apparently." he laughed.

"There's the two fronts seats where we just lounge sometimes, the drivers seat is mine and the passengers is Blaine's, Rachel never sits with us because she's annoying." he said truthfully, "There's the other bed," he pointed the camera up, "When we have sleepovers Blaine and I sleep up there because Rachel snores and kicks. It's not that clean because we're lazy." he chuckled, "So yeah that's the Van." he sat there for a moment to think of what he was going to do next. "I don't really have anything else to say... So, I guess this is bye for now." he waved goodbye to the camera.

* * *

"Blainers!" Rachel screamed during lunch, she tackled her brother while he was takling to his friends Wesley, David, Jeff and Nick.

"Yes Rach?" he smiled.

"You've got to see this!" she pulled him away, he mouthed 'Sorry' to his friends. She lead him into the library where Tina and Mercedes sat infront of a computer smiling.

"What is it?" he asked, Tina pointed at the computer. It was on YouTube, the video was paused. Blaine recognised the face right away. Kurt was paused smiling into the camera. The title of the video was 'The Glee Club- A Little Tour'. "What is this?" he asked.

"Kurt made a video talking about our new band apparently, called 'The Glee Club'. He was talking about it, and like giving little introductions for us." Rachel squeeled. Mercedes pressed play and Kurt was rambling about who was in the band.

"This is so cool-"

"Actually it's kind of lame." a junior named Jesse St. James laughed. They turned to him and glared.

"Go away Jesse." Rachel snarled.

"I saw your video, you both have no talent." Jesse said, "I mean come on, the boy can't even do a High F." Blaine clenched his fists.

"Hey!" he started, "He can do them, I just made a face behind the camera that distracted him." he explained.

"I'm sure, besides that if you want to be popular. You must have talent, for example." he pushed the 4 out of the way and typed in the search bar 'Bohemian Rhapsody covered by Vocal Adrenaline'.

"Wow..." Rachel exclaimed, Blaine elbowed her in the stomach.

"This is our band on YouTube, called Vocal Adrenaline." the 4 looked confused, "Never heard of us? Tsk, tsk, tsk, where have you been?" he pointed to the view counter. "You see this? This is real, 12million views. Unlike your Defying Gravity video that only has 5mil. Correct?" Jesse smirked then walked away.

"He makes me so angry." Mercedes shook her head.

"You guys should come to the Van afterschool, so we can think of a song!" Rachel suggested. Blaine nodded, that's how it started.

* * *

It was 2:30pm, Kurt was lying on the top bed sound asleep. He was on Blaine's side, nuzzling his head into Blaine's pillow. A loud bang hit the Van's door and Kurt flung up. He jumped down, barely even awake. He opened the curtain and saw Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes grinning like idiots. He closed the curtain and walked away. He heard Blaine yell 'Hey'! A moment later the door opened, Kurt looked down from the top bed and saw Carole handing Blaine a key. He rolled his eyes and went back to snuggling in the blankets.

"Kurtsie get down here!" Blaine yelled, Kurt mumbled something but remained up there. Blaine climbed up and started ticking Kurt. "Come on!" Kurt pushed Blaine off of himself.

"Fine. You guys woke me up." Kurt plopped down, Mercedes and Tina were giddy with happiness.

"This is so cool how your Dad and step-mom bought you this Kurt!" they both said, he made a noise then went to go sit in the front seat. Hoping to ignore them and fall back asleep.

"Where you going?" Blaine caught him around the waist with his arms. Kurt blushed and shrugged.

"'M tired." Kurt responded.

"You can sleep later!" Blaine grinned, Rachel was now holding the camera.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, the camera had been recording since Blaine caught Kurt. Blaine and Kurt looked over at Rachel and glared. The position they were in was cute though, Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist and Kurt looked like a baby who had just been woken up by their mother.

"You suck Rach." Blaine let go of Kurt and stole the camera and turned the lens to himself. "Hi! So here we go, my names Blaine Anderson!" he grinned. He turned the camera to Rachel, "This is my very annoying twin sister... Unfortunately I have to live with her, everyday." Rachel pouted.

"You don't have to live with me, I'm sure Papa can drive you to Aunt Mildred's house." Blaine made a noise in protest. He turned to camera to Kurt.

"This is Kurt Hummel, my best-friend who I like better than my own sister," he introduced, Rachel made a noise, "he's the coolest dude out there." he turned it to Mercedes and Tina. "These lovely ladies are Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang my annoying sisters friends from like... Forever ago." they waved at the camera, "and we're The Glee-" Finn pounded on the door of the Van.

"Kurt get your ass out here!" Kurt stepped out.

"Yes?" he yawned.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled, Kurt flinched at the volume of his voice.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"Don't act dumb! You got Quinn to dump me!" he shouted.

"What?" Kurt gasped, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"She said her Father won't let her date me, because you're a homo!" and that's finally when Blaine hit the stop button. He jumped out of the Van along with Rachel. They were fuming.

"Finn, shut up!" Rachel shouted, Finn threw Kurt into the side of the Van.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted, Kurt had warm tears running down his cheeks.

"It's..." hiccup, "not my fault!" Finn threw him again. That was the last straw. If anyone was watching this fight, they would have expected Blaine to tackle Finn to the ground punching the day lights out of him. But something just cracked in Rachel, her little fists clenched and she tackled him. She didn't knock him over, but her screams did.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" she screamed in his ear, she scratched and kicked him as hard as she could while clinging on to him. Blaine ran over to Kurt to see if he was okay.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, Kurt shook his head. Blaine helped him stand up and get him into the Van. He looked at Tina and Mercedes. "Can you watch him please?" they both nodded and grabbed a blanket to wrap around the distraught 15 yearold boy. Blaine closed the door behind him and pulled Rachel off Finn. Finn had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"You're his brother Finn." Blaine started, "You shouldn't be this mean!"

"Why not? It's his fault Quinn broke up with me!" he shouted.

"No it's not! It's her Father's fault for being a homophobic asshole! If this were you, you would be crying your eyes out because your own brother was hating on you." Blaine glared at him, he looked over and saw Burt walking over. He must've heard Rachel's blood curdling screams.

"What's going on here?" Burt asked when he finally reached them, he saw Finn's bloody nose. "You have got some explaining to do." he said the three.

"You see Sir-" Blaine started.

"Quinn broke up with me because Kurt's gay... And I got mad at Kurt, they were just stopping me from doing something I would regret." Finn admitted, Burt walked past them and opened the Vans door. Tina and Mercedes were watching Kurt fall asleep. His face was flushed from crying. He turned back to Finn.

"Go to your room now Finn." Finn nodded and ran back to the house. Burt sighed. "Take care of my son will you? I've got to go back to work." he asked the twins. They both nodded and said 'Of course'. With that, Burt left. They went back into the Van.

"Here let me put him up there." Blaine grabbed Kurt and carried him up to the top bed and placed him in his spot. He moved Kurt's bangs out of his eyes, he hesitated to this last thing. He gently placed his lips to Kurt's forehead. He pulled away after a second and tucked him in. When he got back down, the girls were already working on a song.

"I know!" Rachel clapped.

"What?" Blaine took the bag of Cheetos from the cupboard.

"Don't Stop Believing!" Rachel suggested.

"Kurt's voice is too high for the guy part though." Tina added, Rachel frowned.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

Finn laid on his bed, thinking of something he could do to apologize to Kurt. He felt so bad. He walked over to his desktop PC and opened YouTube. One of the featured videos was called 'The Glee Club- A Little Tour'. He clicked and he saw Kurt.

_"There's 5 of us in the group-" _he knew what he had to do.

* * *

It was now 7 o'clock and Kurt was wide awake. They were laughing while he tried to make his voice low enough to fit the song.

_(Kurt) Just a small town girl-_

They had never gotten past this point yet, they always ended up laughing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

They heard from outside the Van, Kurt opened the blinds and Finn was holding up his iPod singing the song.

"I'm sorry Kurt... I want to join The Glee Club, as an apology." Finn smiled apologetically.

"I forgive you..." Kurt turned to take to the others. He turned back, "Welcome to The Glee Club."

* * *

Quinn woke up on Tuesday and went onto her computer, after checking her facebook. She saw the her ex Finn had posted a link to a song on YouTube.

It faded in, she recognized this kid. His name was... Blaine or something.

"Hi guys! My names Blaine Anderson, I hold the camera!" the boy turned the camera to a girl, "this is my annoying twin sister Rachel." right, Rachel was her name, "These lovely two ladies are Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones." the two girls waved.

"Blaine!" a voice called, Blaine turned the camera and zoomed in to two boys carrying a collection of speakers. "These are heavy!" the smaller boy groaned.

"And that YouTuber's is my bestfriend Kurt Hummel-" Quinn spat out her milk, "and his step-brother Finn Hudson. Rachel and I rather call them the 'Hudmel's'." the camera faded out and music started to play. It sounded like journey.

No.

Finn could not be doing this. Finn sat beside Rachel which seemed like the backseat of a van. They started singing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. They were good. She saw Kurt, Tina and Mercedes in the back ground doing the back-up vocals. When the song had finished, Blaine turned the camera back to himself, "And that ladies and gentlemen. Was The Glee Club!"

Quinn breathed out slowly. She had lost her first love... To music. She looked down at the Views bar, 7 million in a night. She wanted to be popular on the internet like them... She could sing.

* * *

**End Authors Note: **Drop a review by and tell me what you thought! Any concerns or questions, just come on by my tumblr and ask me. Chapter 3 will be uploaded hopefully (edited without any grammatical errors) this weekend. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul Language,

**Authors Note: **Hello there once again, here is chapter 3 of Defying Gravity. I have edited this chapter, (yay!). These chapters will be uploaded while I actually write the 19th chapter of Somewhere Only We Know, the third installment of this series. Then I shall begin to write the last part, Against All Odds. Anywho, if you have any questions or concerns about the story or anything else, you can **PM **me or come by my Tumblr **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com, **and go to my ask box to talk. I'm always online so don't be afraid to just say hi!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_(The Glee Club- Looking Back {vlog}) Uploaded August 3rd 2011._

_The camera turned on and Kurt was sitting on the top bed, while Blaine was sound asleep._

_"I was just looking at some of our original videos. For example, Don't Stop Believing. And we were so little! My hair was awful," he complained, he turned to Blaine who had started to stir, "We're on our Road Trip right now. And I'm actually scared to get down because there are over 12 of us in the Van and gosh... They're just piled on the floor. Blaine and I refused to let them on the top bed."_

_"That's right we did," Blaine mumbled talking into his pillow._

_"He speaks!" Kurt laughed, "Blainers, I'm scared."_

_"Of what?" Blaine asked still talking into the pillow._

_"Of going down there, I feel like Finn's going to get grumpy with me." Kurt bit his lip. He turned to camera back to Blaine who was texting on his phone. "There's signal?" he zoomed the camera in on Blaine's face._

_"No, I was just checking the time." Blaine stole the camera and Kurt hid his face._

_"NO! I look awful!"_

_"SHUT UP!" someone yelled from beneath them. Blaine filmed Kurt crawling over to see who was awake._

_"Shut up Satan!" Kurt laughed; he slipped and began to fall. Blaine threw the camera over the edge, it landed on Tina's hand._

_"Oh perfect," she giggled, she put the lens in the direction of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was basically off the bed; Blaine had just barely caught him around the waist. Everyone who had slept on the floor was bracing for the worst._

_"Don't you dare squish me Hummel!" a girl laughed. Kurt deadpanned._

_"I'm going to fall!" he cried._

_Tina zoomed in on Blaine trying to lift Kurt back up._

_"Stop flailing!" he yelled, Kurt froze in the position he was in. "Thank you." Blaine carefully lifted Kurt back up._

_"Thank you B-" Tina moved the camera to a Latina girl drawing on Rachel's face._

_"Satan stop drawing on my girl!" a teenager with a Mohawk laughed loudly. The girl turned around and put on a bitch face._

_"Wanna talk a walk outside Puckerman?" she asked, Tina put the lens facing her face._

_"Yeah well, that's how we wake up." and the video ended._

March 17th 2009

The next couple days were hectic for The Glee Club. They had pushed out 'Don't Stop Believing' in one night, and they were exhausted. Carole allowed Rachel and Blaine to stay over at the house, but she had to drive Tina and Mercedes home. It was midnight; the three watched the video over and over. Every time it got better and better.

"This is just amazing, look at what people are writing!" Rachel pointed at the comments. Most of them were good; there was the occasional spam, and the haters. Blaine grabbed the laptop and commented on the video.

**TheGleeClubOfficial: Haterz gonna hate- Blaine**

In less than 3 minutes it had 40 thumbs up. Kurt yawned.

"I wish we were 16." he complained.

"Why?" Blaine asked yawning too.

"I'm hungry and I want McDonald's... But we can't drive." Kurt stood up to stretch his legs.

"We could also order Pizza." Rachel shrugged; Kurt bit his lip then grabbed his phone.

"Hi, I would like to place an order for delivery."

While Kurt ordered the pizza, Blaine and Rachel decided to clean up the area. There were complaints on the Tour video that it was too messy, and 'gross'. They put the blankets onto a pile on the floor and opened the door at the back of the Van. They pushed all the crumbs out; Rachel swung her legs over the edge and sighed.

"I miss summer." she sighed again, Blaine shrugged.

"I kinda do, I like school. I never got to see the guys," he paused, "But we spent some pretty epic nights in here." Kurt jumped on the bed behind them putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Remember the time that Rachel had fallen asleep before us, and we left to go get some food. When we got back, we banged our fists on the window and she screamed?" Kurt giggled.

"That was hilarious!" Blaine high-fived Kurt.

"It was not." Rachel folded her arms. "I almost pee'd myself." she moved away from them. Kurt and Blaine sat with their legs hung over the side just staring at the forest near the Van.

"Know what we should do." Blaine started; he jumped off the bed and landed in the dirt. "Explore."

"Blaine, it's a school night." Kurt followed him anyway.

"Yeah, we're also ordering pizza on a school night." Blaine pointed out, Kurt shrugged.

"It's also been a long day. If you don't remember," if Kurt was so against this, why was he following Blaine into forest. Blaine pulled out a flashlight. "Rachel's going to freak out."

"That's always funny though." as they walked deeper into the forest. Kurt swore he heard something following them. He grabbed Blaine's hand, Blaine was happy to hold it back.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, the rustling kept growing louder, "I think there's something in the bushes." Blaine turned the flashlight where Kurt said the rustling was coming from. The bushes were moving. Kurt hid behind Blaine, even though he was older.

"Don't worry." Blaine moved closer to the bush and kicked it; a rabbit leapt out of it and scurried off. Blaine had jumped back at least 2 feet, knocking into Kurt. Which made him trip over a log, bringing Blaine down with him. Kurt opened his eyes and his breath hitched, Blaine's gorgeous face was closer then he thought it was. They were both breathing heavily; Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel-green eyes and swore he saw them flicker to his lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and his lips grew closer to Kurt's. When they brushed Kurt sucked in air and kicked back with so much enthusiasm.

_Oh my god, oh my god... Blaine Everett Anderson is kissing me! His lips are so soft... Oh my gosh, wait... No this is wrong. He's straight, he's my bestfriend, this will just make things incredibly awkward and he'll never want to talk to me again. I'll be so lost without him..._

Blaine had no idea what he was doing. Of course he knew the logistics of kissing, everyone knew, you tilt your head and make sure you don't bump noses. Then you press your lips to the other person and just... Kiss. Wait, what was he doing? He stuck out his tongue and ran it across Kurt's lips, and _oh my Zac Efron... _They were French kissing. He placed his hands on the Kurt's hips, oh man... Kurt had hips? He felt Kurt's hands go into his hair. If he had been wearing his glasses, they would've been all fogged up.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Rachel's voice called out and brought them back into the real world. They separated their mouths and it made an audible 'POP'. Blaine jumped up and his whole face was flushed.

"Y-Yeah Rach?" his voice cracked.

"Pizza's here!" she yelled, they saw her flashlight breaking through the trees branches. Blaine helped Kurt up.

They made a silent agreement not to talk about it, just with a single look into each other's eyes.

Blaine held out his hand to help Kurt up. They walked back hand in hand. Rachel was sitting on the bottom bed with the two pizza boxes.

"Where'd you guys go?" she asked biting in vegetarian pizza.

"Exploring'." Blaine shrugged, his face still flushed. Rachel looked at them carefully; she noticed two things #1. They were both flushed, #2. Both their lips were super red and swollen. She decided not to comment on it, it was for the best.

"What should we talk about while we're eating?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

"We could talk about possible future songs we could film; maybe we could make a music video for one." Kurt suggested, he then bit into a slice of cheese pizza.

"Why don't we ask our subscribers what they want to hear?" Blaine grabbed his own laptop and went on YouTube. "Kurt what's the password?" he asked.

"Blackbird." Kurt picked off a tiny piece of pepperoni that had found its way onto his slice.

"Why?" Blaine said while typing it in.

"It was my Mom's favourite song." Kurt looked up, his face still flushed.

"Oh." Rachel said. Blaine grabbed the flip camera and turned it on, facing his face. He pressed 'Record'.

"Hey Guys, its Blaine here." in the back Rachel and Kurt yelled 'We're here too'. "Kurt and Rachel are here too." he moved the camera to see them. Kurt and Rachel were sitting beside each other holding their pizza. He turned it back to himself, "Anyway we were going to ask you what we should sing next." Kurt stole the camera.

"Like suggestions!" he said while still pointing the camera at Blaine.

"Yes like suggestions," Blaine laughed, Kurt turned the camera to Rachel.

"So tell us which song you think would fit our voices. When I say our, I mean Finn and mine." Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned it back to Blaine.

"Leave it in the comments below, the song with the most thumbs up will be the song that we choose!" and Kurt finished the video. Blaine hurried to upload the video. Kurt climbed up to the top bed while Rachel tucked herself in on the bottom. Blaine sat in the passenger's seat typing away. Kurt had fallen asleep before he came up to the top, Kurt felt it moving and there was Blaine's body heat beside him. He opened one eye and saw Blaine breathing softly and staring at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over and nodded.

"We kissed..." he whispered back.

"I know." Kurt bit his lip; _oh no he's going to say he regretted it—_

"I liked it." Blaine breathed out.

"R-Really?" Kurt stuttered.

"Do you think it's weird that both my Dads are gay...? And I think I am too?" Blaine had closed his eyes.

"No, maybe it's in your genes." Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth. "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss, it was... Pretty great." Blaine's eyes fluttered open. Blaine moved closer again, Kurt bit his lip. When they kissed, it was different than the first. It was sweet, and slow. Not rushed. Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face; Kurt reached over and put his fingers in Blaine's curls. They kissed until the natural need for air overpowered them. Kurt pulled away first, his eyes fluttered open... When did he close them in the first place?

"What does this make us?" he asked the younger boy.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to come out yet... So I think I'll pretend to be straight. And besides, we're too young to date anyway." Blaine said, Kurt nodded and sighed.

"Does that mean... When we're older, and you're out, we can... Do this?" Kurt asked, regretting everything he had just said.

"If we're both still single, because we're pretty awesome guys." Blaine laughed, "Let's do this. If we're both single when we're 16. We'll do it."

Kurt nodded, "Okay." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him against him.

"I'm still gonna snuggle with you." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shuddered and curled into the warmth.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes at around 6:02am; the cold March air woke her. She got up and scratched her messy hair. She wrapped her pink wool blanket around her, stood up on the counter to look to see whether Kurt and Blaine were awake. She was stunned by the scene that was right in front of her.

They were spooning! Kurt had his back pressed against Blaine's stomach, while Blaine's arm was loosely draped on Kurt's waist. She jumped down and grabbed her phone... Wait, who would care if they were, more than just friends.

She grabbed her brother's laptop and went to the video he uploaded last night. There were two top comments the second best said 'Jump' by Van Halen. The top comment was 'Smile' by Lily Allen. Rachel bit her lip and thought for a moment. If they do Smile, her and Finn's voices would fit it perfectly. If they did Jump, they would need more voice besides the 5 of them. She heard movement above her, a second later Blaine dropped down. His curly hair was outrageous.

"I'ma wake up Kurt so we can get our stuff from home." he scratched his head.

"Kay." she said without looking up. Blaine threw a pillow at Kurt who grumbled, he jumped down and the two shared a strange look. Almost flirty.

"Once you're done getting ready we'll drop by our house." Kurt nodded, slipped on his designer Uggs and walked to his house. Blaine closed the Van's door and sat beside Rachel.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're leading him on Blaine... That's mean. You shouldn't be doing this." she handed him his laptop and slipped on her sneakers.

10 minutes later, Burt was driving the 3 to the Anderson's house.

"Have a good day!" he waved through the window, Kurt waved goodbye to his father. The Anderson's lived in a much different place then where the Hudmel's lived. They lived in the Suburbs. With a pool in the back, a large deck. Air conditioning and 3 stories. Hiram Anderson sat in the large kitchen frying some hash browns.

"Ah, there are my children." he grinned, Hiram Anderson was balding, and had a beard. "And Kurt." Kurt waved at him.

"Where's Daddy?" Rachel asked grabbing a Brush to brush her hair. Blaine was already raiding the fridge.

"Went to work early, Mrs. Lizoski called him at 3am because she was having an emotional breakdown." Hiram shook his head, "He hasn't had a day off in years!"

"That sucks." Blaine filled a cup with milk.

"So Kurt," Hiram started, "How's your Father and Carole?" he asked handing the 3 teenagers a plate with food on it.

"Great, they're great." Rachel coughed loudly and Kurt looked over.

"You should tell him." she whispered, Hiram was trying to fix Blaine's curls and wasn't paying attention.

"Why?" the two watched Blaine smack his Dad's hand away.

"Because it's important-"

"What's important?" Hiram asked.

"I... I'm gay." Kurt breathed out, Hiram smiled.

"I know." Hiram shrugged and left the room.

"I take it he has an amazing gaydar." Blaine laughed and walked down a set of stairs to the basement. Kurt followed him; Rachel made a noise and remained upstairs. Their basement was amazing, they had a large screen TV, every game system you could think of, 2 couches, microphones because Rachel likes to sing, and more. Blaine walked up a tiny set up stairs to the left and walked into the first room straight ahead. "Ku-urt!" he cried. Kurt walked up the tiny stairs and into Blaine's room. It was mainly windows, he had a large King size bed, a flat screen, and a bunch of useless closet space he never uses.

"Yes Blainers?" Kurt laughed as he jumped on his bed.

"I don't know what to wear." Blaine opened his closet. Kurt grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and another sweatshirt.

"Your signature outfit." Kurt laughed; Blaine took off his pyjama shirt and... Was extremely sexy. He was 14, 14! And he had tiny abs. "When do you have time to work out?" Kurt asked poking the abs.

"I am in the fighting club." Blaine laughed, Kurt nodded. Blaine slipped on a white T with Harry Potter on it; he put on his Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. Kurt turned around while Blaine put on his pants. Rachel had walked down to her room and came back wearing a god ugly sweater and a plaid skirt. "Really Rach?" Blaine tried to hold in his laughter.

"What?" she asked, it was around 7:30 now and Hiram drove them to school. Kurt was at his locker organising his books and talking to Mercedes.

"Last night I was at Safe Way with my Bro Shane at like... 2am, and people recognized me!" Mercedes grinned widely. "It's like being a celebrity!"

"Get used to it 'Cedes, we're going to be famous—" a red icy cold substance hit both Mercedes and Kurt.

"Take the rainbow Glee-atch!" Karofsky and Azimio laughed walking away with empty slushy cups. Kurt could only see red, his eyes were stinging. Mercedes grabbed his hand and led him into the girl's washroom.

"Well that's just great." Mercedes groaned.

"My eyes hurt..." Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Try not to rub it in," a voice said from behind them. A boy, wearing glasses and a sweater vest, advised them.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"And what are you doing in the girls washroom?" Mercedes asked.

"My names Artie Abrams, and to answer your second question. Karofsky just swirlied me." Kurt saw the boy's hair was drenched, and his glasses had speckles of water on the lens. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked washing his hands.

"Azimio and Karofsky slushied us." Mercedes started wash Kurt's hair in the sink.

"Wow, that's a great way to... Hey aren't you in The Glee Club?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, that's why they slushied us." Kurt shook his head and water went everywhere.

"That's dumb bro," Artie laughed, "You guys are like the coolest out there. I heard that Jacob Israel's Blog is even saying you're better than Vocal Adrenaline." Artie adjusted his glasses.

"Really?" Mercedes gasped, "He's the best blogger out there, and I heard he was the reason why the Spice Girls broke up." Mercedes collected her things. Artie walked with them to their classes.

"'Cedes, he was probably 8 when they broke up." Kurt looked into his class that he had with Blaine. Blaine was chatting with his friend Jeff about something, Jeff pointed to the door and Blaine smiled.

"He was born the same year as us, he was 7." Artie corrected, Kurt nodded. He saw his Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester at his desk talking on his phone to his awful wife he always complained about.

"I better go, bye Mercedes, it was great to meet you Artie." Kurt walked into class.

Artie bit his lip when he and Mercedes were going to a class they had together but never noticed one another.

"Are you guys thinking about making the group bigger?" he asked, Mercedes shrugged.

"I think we are, if we did we could do more songs. I know we're working on a song right now, called 'Smile' by Lily Allen." Mercedes said as they walked into their English class.

"Sup four eyes," a Latina laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Artie," Mercedes went over to sit with Tina. Artie sat beside the Latina.

"Hey Santana," he said while opening up his backpack.

"Why were you with tubbies?" the girl whose name was Santana asked biting into a red licorice.

"Karofsky swirlied me, when I managed to get me head out of the toilet. She and Kurt were covered in red ice." He explained, "They're pretty cool."

"Pfft, I thought you finally decided to skip without me." she put on her large Guess sun glasses. Ms. Holliday walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Lopez, last time I checked we're not in Mexico. Take off the glasses," Ms. Holliday sat down.

"I wish I was." she laughed eating the rest of the licorice.

"Alright class," she started, "we're going to be learning about conjunctions." three girls entered the classroom. "Now in this day in age, I decided to... Flip things up a bit." She pressed a button on a boom box.

_"Conjunction Junction, what's your function?__  
Hooking up words and phrases and clauses."_

It wasn't like Mercedes to actually pay attention in this class, when she heard Ms. Holliday start to sing. Something just... Went off in her head. Like a light bulb. Tina leaned over and whispered.

"You just had an epiphany." Mercedes looked over at her.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes lit up. Like there was a light bulb."

* * *

Rachel yawned during her Science class; there was a substitute so they watched Bill Nye the science guy. She sat beside a girl named Becky Jackson, and a boy named Mike Chang. The most popular girl named Quinn kept turning her head to look at her. Rachel pulled out her tiny mirror and checked her face, nope nothing as on it. When the class ended and it was lunch Rachel started to walk to her locker. She was putting her text books away. Someone had closed it while she was still in it; she was met with a blonde haired girl.

"Hello Rachel." she smiled. Rachel could not believe, the Queen Bee was speaking to her.

"H-Hi Quinn." she stuttered.

"How are you?" the beautiful girl asked. She was wearing a sun dress, with cute boots.

"Good... Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, Quinn smiled and nodded. "Why are you talking to me? You never talk to anyone not on the Cheerios."

"I'm not that mean Rachel, I can talk to other people too." she shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you, I am a huge fan of The Glee Club."

"Why didn't you just tell Finn that." she asked, Quinn bit her lip.

"I broke up with him..." she sighed, "It wasn't my choice. My Dad said because Kurt was gay... I couldn't be with him." Rachel locked her locker and started to walk. Quinn started to follow.

"That's mean." Rachel said without looking at her.

"I know, I tried to tell my Father but he wouldn't listen." Quinn shrugged. Rachel stopped before walking into the Cafeteria.

"Quinn, why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked.

"I want to join The Glee Club." Quinn said quickly.

"You have to be able to sing." Rachel replied with just as much speed.

"I can sing." Quinn quipped.

"Prove it. Come to Finn's house and knock on the door of the Van that's in their yard afterschool." with that Rachel walked away, Quinn grinned evilly. She will get Finn back. One way or another.

* * *

"What songs are you guys singing next?"

"How come Blaine never sings?"

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

People screamed when the 5 had coincidently walked into the Pizza place beside the school during lunch. Kurt screamed when girls pushed sharpies in his face with paper. Blaine grabbed his hand and pushed their way out.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt yelled.

"She's got Tina and Mercedes—"

"OH MY GOD!" more girls screamed, they ran frantically back into the school and were both breathing heavily. The girls were still running after them. A hand pulled them into the guy's washroom, Kurt recognized him right away.

"Thanks Artie," he panted. Blaine nodded.

"No problem, those girls are crazy!" Artie laughed, a girl stepped out of one of the stalls.

"These the dudes?" she asked, she had long black hair.

"Yep, this is them." Artie moved aside for the girl to look them up and down.

"So you two are in The Glee Club." she grinned, she had licorice hanging out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes..." Blaine said slowly.

"No needs to be scared Curly; I wants to ask you something. For me and my boy Artie over here," she pointed at the boy with glasses.

"I don't even know who you are." Blaine said slowly.

"Okay, intro. The names Santana Manuela Lopez, I'd rather go by Santana. This is my nerd Artie, and my bestfriend," she started, "you might know her; she's known as the dumbest girl in ninth grade." Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Brittany?" Blaine gaped.

"Yup, that's my Britt. Now we gots something to ask you two." she allowed Artie to step forward.

"We want to join The Glee Club." Artie finally said. Kurt looked at Blaine, and shrugged.

"You need to be able to sing." they said at the same time.

"Hit it Artie," Santana ordered. Artie pressed a button on his iPod and music started. Kurt was impressed by her song of choice.

_(Santana)- "Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture." _

She sounded like an angel. She got all the notes right, a guy stepped into the washroom and screamed when he saw Santana dancing around Kurt and Blaine.

_(Santana)- "'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress." _

"Okay I think we got it." Kurt smiled; Santana grabbed another piece of licorice.

"So, are we in?" she asked, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I think we'll have to talk to the others." Santana scoffed and left the room.

"Artie!" Kurt grabbed his hand, "maybe you should... Give me your number so we can call you." he blushed, Kurt handed him his blackberry and Artie typed his number in. Smiled then ran after Santana.

"Kurtsie has a cru-ush!" Blaine laughed in Kurt's ear.

"Shut up, I do not." he rolled his eyes. Blaine pushed him playfully, but... Blaine felt something twinge in his chest when he saw Kurt smile at Artie that way.

Blaine's phone started to vibrate; he pulled it out of his pocket.

_'Did you make it out alive? We did, but barely. -Rach'_

_'Artie pulled us into the washroom and saved us, his friend Santana basically just auditioned for The Glee Club. -Blaine'_

_'Weird, Quinn Fabray did that too. She's coming to the Van afterschool, ask Kurt if that's okay -Rach'_

"Kurt," Blaine started, "Is it okay if someone comes to the Van afterschool?" he asked, Kurt shrugged while fixing his sweater.

"Depends who it is."

"Quinn Fabray." Blaine responded.

"Finn's ex? He'll murder me... Okay." he laughed, Blaine chuckled.

_'He says go for it, it's a way to get back at Finn -Blaine'_

"Can we go get lunch? I'm hungry." Kurt rubbed his stomach.

"Sure." Blaine smiled.

* * *

Afterschool, Kurt was walking back to his locker with a smile on his face. A lot of people were fans of The Glee Club; he had to sign 2 autographs in his Drama class. He opened up his locker and found several notes in it from girls asking to be his boyfriend. He laughed, _If only they knew_. He closed his locker and waited outside for Carole to pick him up. When she pulled up, he was already being swarmed by girls again.

"MOM! SAVE ME!" he cried, she opened up the door to the pickup and he leaped in. She laughed.

"Where's your brother?" she asked, Kurt shrugged.

"I think he's getting a ride home with, um... Noah." he thought for a moment.

"Do Rachel and Blaine have a ride home?" she asked before pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Let me call him." he grabbed his phone.

_"Hey Kurtsie!" _Blaine answered.

"Hey do you have a ride home?" Kurt smiled.

_"That would be a no, Rachel told Papa to not show up. She's dumb, where are you?" _Blaine asked.

"I'll tell Mom to park in front of the Pizza place, so meet us there."

_"Kay, looove you."_ Kurt could just see the cheesy grin Blaine was wearing.

"You dork; I'll see you in a couple minutes." Kurt hung up.

"So from what I've seen you're pretty popular." Carole laughed, Kurt nodded.

"We were raided in the Pizza shop, and we have 3 people that we're considering to let in the group. Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams, and Santana Lopez." Kurt was texting away, to Blaine obviously.

"That's great Kurt!" she spotted Blaine and Rachel, "Oh look there they are." she pointed. Blaine waved, and Rachel smiled, they got into the pick-up.

"You're such a dork!" Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm.

"Why? What I do?" he laughed, Rachel had her iPod out and she was humming the song they were going to sing next.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I envy Blaine Anderson because of his sexiness." Kurt read out from his phone, "How'd you hack my Facebook?"

"Your password was easy, I mean really? Alexander McQueen?" Blaine pushed Kurt a little bit.

"Shut up Curly Sue." Kurt pushed back. They got into the Hudmel's house, the 3 teenagers raced to the Van.

"When's Finn gonna be back?" Rachel asked opening a soda.

"Dunno, when's Quinn gonna be he—" there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it up and the beautiful Quinn Fabray was standing there. He opened the door and she stepped in.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hi Quinn," they all said.

"Are you ready for your audition?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd sing with me Rachel, the song I chose is a Mash-Up." she handed Blaine a CD, "Its 'I Feel Pretty / Unpretty'." Blaine had gotten out the camera and flipped it on.

"Sup YouTube, you'll never believe it." he started, "we have potentially 3 more members. We have one of them here, meet Quinn Fabray." he turned the camera to the bottom bed that was now a back seat. Quinn sat between Kurt and Rachel. She waved at the camera.

"Hello." she smiled softly at the lens. Kurt got up to help Blaine play the song. Quinn handed Rachel the lyrics.

Kurt pressed play and the music started,

_(Quinn)- "I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you.  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today." _

Kurt grinned, she was good. He wouldn't dare to say she was better than Rachel.

_(Rachel)- "My outsides are cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'."_

Okay, they were both equally great. The song went on and on, once they ended Blaine wanted to clap. He started to and dropped the camera.

"Good job Blainers." Kurt giggled and picked up the phone. He turned the lens to his face. "So tell us YouTube, should Quinn be in The Glee Club?" there was another knock at the window. Blaine opened the curtain, Santana (with her signature licorice), Artie with his hair gelled, (in Kurt's opinion very hot) and Brittany S. Pierce who was holding an apple.

"Open the door curly." Santana pounded her fist on the glass. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the camera to them.

"And that YouTube, are the other 2 potential members. Santana and Artie, and their friend Brittany." Santana smiled at the camera.

"Sup losers," she laughed when Blaine let them in.

"Charming," Kurt laughed, Rachel stood up to push the back seat back into a bed.

"Sing!" she shouted.

"Santana already did, she has Blaine and my approval." Kurt yelled.

"Okay then Artie, hit it up!" Santana laughed, Kurt kept moving the camera quickly.

"I am going to dedicate this song, to the one sexy motherfuc-" Rachel made a noise, "Michael Jackson." he grabbed his iPod whispered to Santana who nodded.

_(Santana and Brittany)- "Off with your head,  
To dance 'til you're dead  
I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
I'm off, off, off with your head."_

_(Artie)- "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed."_

They were dancing around the Van; Kurt was trying not to laugh when Brittany pulled Blaine up to dance.

The song ended, "Okay, I don't care what the YouTubers say. That was awesome!" Blaine laughed, Quinn quietly laughed when she sat down from dancing.

"So we have 4 new members!" Rachel clapped.

* * *

**TheGleeClubOffical posted a new video!**

**Smile- Lily Allen (cover) sung by Rachel Anderson and Finn Hudson.**

The video faded in to Rachel and Finn sitting on the back seats. They started to sing the song; they looked like they didn't even notice that the backdoor was open. Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Artie and Brittany were jumping around doing the back-up vocals but trying to psych out the two leads.

After 20 minutes after uploading it, it had 4 million views.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul Language.

**Authors Note: **Here we go with chapter 4, now in this chapter it gets a little angsty. If you can even consider it angst. Now, in this story Carole has two children, Dustin (who in the show was Dustin the coach of Vocal Adrenaline) who she had when she was sixteen with her ex boyfriend Jesse, this was before she met Finn's Dad. Does that make sense? No, okay. He disappears after this installment and then comes back in Against All Odds, the fourth and last in the series. I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_Blaine opened his eyes, he felt taller, and older. He looked down and he was wearing a chic black tux. He looked up and saw he was in a chapel. He turned and saw Finn with tears in his eyes. Where the hell was he?_

_"Blaine, thank-you so much for coming!" he turned and saw Kurt wearing a Tux with a blue boutonniere._

_"What..." he asked._

_"My wedding silly? Are you still drunk from last night?" Kurt laughed, Blaine froze. Kurt was getting married... And it wasn't to him. It must've been the aftermath because everyone was looking around the chapel._

_"Uh... Maybe." he shrugged._

_"Kurtsie!" a voice yelled behind them, Kurt giggled and turned._

_Oh hell no, Blaine thought. Artie kissed Kurt right on the lips_—

Blaine sat up abruptly in his bed with a cold sweat shimmering on his skin. Rachel sat on the side of his bed smiling softly.

"You woke up." she grinned, running her fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, finally slowing down his breathing.

"I had gotten up to get a drink of water, and I heard you mumbling. I didn't want to come in because I thought that you were... Having those dreams. But you started to scream, so I came in." she handed him a glass of milk.

"Thanks." he smiled weakly.

"What were you having a dream about...?" she asked crawling under his blankets.

"Stuff." he shrugged and laid back down.

"Come on Blainers." she paused, "One of the other reasons I didn't come in at first... You were saying Kurt's name..." she whispered, Blaine gasped quietly.

"I... Was?" he whispered back, Rachel nodded.

"It wasn't like; you were moaning his name or anything... Don't worry, I would've slapped you. It was like, you were crying out his name... Like he had died or something." she turned her head to his. "Why?"

"It's just... Don't tell Kurt I told you, but he has a crush on Artie." he started, Rachel pinky swore, "I had a dream Kurt married him." he mumbled. Rachel's eyes widened.

"No way!" her eyes popping out.

"Yes... I couldn't handle it." he replied.

"But, why would you be..." she stopped and looked at him with a very serious expression. "Do you like him?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I-I think so, I mean he's beautiful. I've never seen anyone with flawless skin like his, and when we have sleep overs I just... Can't stop from holding him." he admitted, Rachel frowned slightly.

"Are you sure this isn't just because he's like... The first gay boy you know?" Blaine shook his head.

"No. I know it's not because of that." he sighed, "I just... I know he's my bestfriend, and I shouldn't have these feelings for them. I guess they kind of started after we basically made out in the forest—" Rachel gasped.

"You what in the forest?" she almost screamed. Blaine bit his lip and breathed in slowly.

"When we ordered pizza the other night, and we went into the forest to explore. There was something in the bush, and it turned out to be a rabbit. All I did was kick it and I jumped back because I was scared. I tumbled onto Kurt, who tripped over a log behind him. We landed on top of each other... And well, his lips were just so beautiful and soft looking. I had to kiss them. So I did, and it wasn't like what the movies you watch said... There weren't fireworks or a choir singing in the background." his eyes had fluttered closed.

"Then what did it feel like?" she asked.

"Like the Atomic Bomb exploded." he described, "and it wasn't just a peck on the lips... It was full on kissing."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"L-Like, open m-mouths... And a lot of t-tongue." he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Rachel's screams of disgust.

"Wow... Does this mean you're gay?" she asked, Blaine shrugged.

"I guess, I've never had a crush on a girl anyway." he opened his hazelnut-green eyes and Rachel was staring at him. She sat up.

"I personally think you and Kurt would make a cute couple." and she left. Leaving him lying there in his cold sweat. He knew the idea of Kurt marrying Artie was impossible, Artie was straight. He was scared of his attraction to his bestfriend. You aren't supposed to have feelings for them. He bit his lip.

He grabbed his laptop, good thing it was Friday. He got out of bed, and walked up the stairs. His father Leroy, who had to get up early for business, was sitting at the small table in their kitchen. Leroy didn't look up until Blaine opened the fridge.

"Blaine, it's almost 4am! What are you doing awake?" Leroy asked.

"I woke up." Blaine shrugged and got a cheese string. He sat at the table across from his Dad.

"Why did you wake up?" Leroy asked.

"Nightmare." Blaine shrugged again.

"About?"

"Stuff," he shrugged for the third time.

"Blaine... What's wrong?" Leroy reached across the table and took his sons hand.

"I just had a nightmare Dad, nothing else." Blaine started to get up, but Leroy pulled him back down.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, tell me why you're upset." Blaine didn't even notice he had tears in his eyes until now.

"N-Nothing." Blaine shook his head and tried to leave again.

"Blaine, _tell me_." Leroy sighed.

"It's just... I had a dream, that the person I like—"

"Kurt." Leroy finished for him.

"What? I don't like Kurt!" Blaine shook his head.

"Yes you do." Leroy cocked a brow.

"No I don't!" Blaine yelled, Leroy shushed him.

"I know you do Blaine, you're my son. I know when you are attracted to someone." Blaine didn't look his Dad right in the eye; he hadn't even come out yet. "Your Father and I have known for years that you're gay. We have amazing gaydars."

"Okay, I like Kurt." he admitted.

"I know." he laughed. "I want to ask though, why?"

"Well, he's gorgeous, flawless, has the softest skin, he is the most caring, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine smiled. Leroy nodded.

"That's how I felt about your Father. Now, tell me about your nightmare." Leroy stood up, "Here I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "and Kurt was getting married to a kid named Artie who just happens to be in The Glee Club... Kurt has been flirting with him in front of me, and I just can't figure out what this intense pain in my chest is when he looks at Artie that way."

"And you wish he was looking at you like that." Leroy said while pouring the water into the kettle.

"He did Dad, that's the problem. He _did_." Blaine huffed, "I ruined everything."

"How?" Leroy asked taking out the whip cream.

"We... Um, kissed." he blushed, "and I said we should wait until we're 16. So I guess that meant, 'Go date whoever you want and break my heart' I'm so dumb." Blaine shook his head, "I'm an idiot!"

"Hey! You're not dumb; Kurt will be 16 in February. That's not long from now." Leroy shrugged.

"Dad, that's in 10 months. He could find a really good boyfriend by then. Like Sebastian from the Lacrosse team or something." he sighed heavily.

"Here." Leroy handed him the hot chocolate.

"Thanks." he mumbled under his breathe. "I think I'm going to go back to bed now, thanks for the hot chocolate Dad." Blaine was about to step down on the staircase that led to the basement.

"If you fancy him that much, just tell him." Leroy said, and Blaine walked down the stairs. Rachel had fallen back to sleep in her own room, he stepped into his room.

He went into his closet after setting down his mug; his Fathers had bought him these clothes during Winter break in New York. Red capris pants, black polo, and a bowtie... He could always, try them out... Couldn't he?

In the morning though, he was exhausted from all these emotions.

* * *

_'I need you to come over; I am having a fashion crisis! -Rach'_

Kurt opened his eyes and stretched, he heard Finn complaining about something in the kitchen. He reached for his phone that had recently vibrated. He rolled his eyes.

"You're dumb," he groaned. He didn't want to help Rachel right now. He had the worst sleep ever.

_'I'd rather not right now Rachel, didn't sleep -Kurt'_

_'Come on, I'll help you dress up to impress Artie -Rach'_

_'I'll be over in an hour -Kurt'_

He sat up and yawned. His dreams were full Artie. But, every time they would almost kiss. Artie's face would turn into Blaine's.

He could not feel this way, yes they had made that deal about if they were single when they were 16. They would date each other. But, Artie was quite attractive.

He remembered back in his previous dream, _'You're so hot Kurt...' Artie whispered. 'R-Really?' Kurt replied blushing. 'Don't even try to lie about this Kurt; you know how hot you are.' Artie moved closer to take Kurt's lips in his._

_Kurt pulled away to breath his name, 'Blaine...'_

He blushed at the mere thought of kissing Artie, or Blaine.

He stepped out of his room; Carole was sitting at the table sewing one of Finn's uniforms for Football.

"Morning Mom." he grinned.

"Mornin' Kurt, you going to Rachel's?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you give me a ride?" he asked taking a granola bar.

"Actually Dustin's outside with Finn right now, about to drive him to Sam's house. Why don't you ask him for a ride?" she asked. Kurt had totally forgotten about Dustin.

5 years before Carole married Christopher Hudson; her boyfriend in Senior Year got her pregnant. She couldn't bear to give him up at the age of 18, so she kept him. She named him Dustin. Jesse had left her to raise Dustin alone, what a great boyfriend. When she had Finn after marrying Chris, she never told Finn that Dustin wasn't Christopher's...

Kurt nodded and left. Dustin had black hair too; he was slimmer and shorter then Finn.

"Hey Kurtie!" Dustin grinned.

"Hi Dustin." Kurt smiled, Finn was holding his football. "Can I get a ride to Rachel's?" he asked.

"Sure Kurtie, how are you by the way?" Dustin asked, ruffling Finn's hair.

"Fine." he shrugged.

"Cool." he replied. They got into his Jaguar and drove off. Finn was talking to Dustin about something really du-

"You guys are in that Glee thing right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked.

"I'm in Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

"Papa!" Rachel cried from the basement, Hiram looked up from his desk in the dining room.

"Yes Rachel?" he yelled back.

"Can we run to the market? I need some yogurt!" she replied.

"Why would you need yogurt? Isn't Kurt coming over soon?" Rachel ran up the stairs.

"Yes, and he wants yogurt. It's what he always wants when he's depressed. Can we go get some?" she asked, Hiram shrugged and grabbed his wallet.

"Is Blaine asleep still?"

"Yup, he was pretty choked last night—" she paused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Daddy didn't tell you? Weird, I guess he will later." and they left. Blaine was buried in his thick quilts and blankets. He opened his eyes as the sun shined through clear glass windows. He stretched and fell from his bed.

"Gah!" he cried out as the hard flooring smacked into his knee. He looked up from the floor, and saw his new clothes. He stood up and shed out of his pyjamas and got changed. He walked down the hall to knock on Rachel's door, and her door opened slowly. "Weird." he shrugged. He walked upstairs and found that no one was home. He went back to the basement and sat on the couch for a few minutes. He looked over at the CD's Rachel had lying around. He grabbed the closest one and saw a song. 'It's not unusual'.

* * *

Dustin and Finn dropped Kurt off; he muttered thanks then knocked on Rachel's door. No answer.

Strange. He tried the doorknob and found it was locked.

"Rachel?" he called out, but no answer. He bit his lip and walked around the house. As he jumped over the fence to go to their backdoor, there was a loud booming sound of music.

Kurt walked to the backdoors, and saw Blaine dancing around in... Very attractive clothing, singing his heart out.

_(Blaine)- "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry, oh I wanna' die." _

Kurt's heart started to pound Blaine was... So sexy singing. He looked like a creeper just standing there watching his bestfriend singing (very good) and dancing (oh... Very good). He hesitated to knock on the glass door, when he did, Blaine yelped.

"Jesus Kurt!" he walked over to the door and opened it, "What the hell?"

"Rachel wanted me to come over. She said she was having a 'Fashion Crisis'... So, you were singing..." he balanced himself on the balls of his feet.

"Ye... Yeah I was."

"You were... Good." he blushed.

"Really?" Blaine scuffed his socks across the floor.

"Yes! You should sing for The Glee Club!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Oh, I couldn't." he shrugged. The phone started to ring, Blaine slid across the floor to answer it. "Anderson's residence—"

_"Your sisters a slut."_

Dial Tone.

* * *

Rachel left Hiram in the car while she walked across the parking lot to the Market. She saw out of the corner of her eye a bunch of kids wearing leather jackets and smoking. She shook her head and entered the store.

"Berry," she heard. She turned around and saw a buff boy with a Mohawk walking towards her.

"That was my mother's last name Noah. But... Yes?" she fixed her hair.

"I saw your stupid videos on YouTube." he smiled throwing a cigarette bud on the ground.

"That's gross Noah." she turned and walked farther into the Market into the Yogurt section. Noah continued to follow her.

"Y'know, there are some rumours going around." he shrugged.

"Like?" she asked.

"Saying that you lost your V card in the girl's locker room with St James." she shrieked and dropped the yogurt she had picked up.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, pretty harsh." he turned to the cashiers who were now staring at the two.

"Who started this?" she demanded.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the dude who made the Pythagorilla Theorem."

"It's the _Pythagorean Theorem _Noah. Who told you that I... Did that?" she looked around them and fiddled with her sweater.

"Man, I can't tell you that. I'd get shit kicked, I better go." and he left to see the 'Skanks'. She grabbed another Yogurt, paid them ran to her father's car.

"How was the- Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked putting the car in park again.

"N-Nothing, can we just go home?" she asked. Hiram nodded and drove his distraught daughter home. When they pulled up to the house, Rachel ran inside without looking back.

Kurt and Blaine were lying across from each other on Blaine's bed talking in quiet voices.

"Who would say tha—Rachel?" Kurt said looking up. Blaine sat up and automatically grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked, his twin sister stood in his doorway with tear soaked cheeks.

"I'm a slut." she said and ran down the hall to her room. The boys both jumped after her. Kurt knocked on her door insistently.

"Rachel, open the door!" he shouted.

"NO!" she replied.

Blaine had gone upstairs to ask Hiram what happened. Kurt and Blaine had been talking about what had happened over the phone. Blaine had merely answered the phone, expecting a Tele-Marketer to nag him about changing their long distance plans.

_'Your sisters a slut'_

The person hung up right after, they had pressed *69 so they couldn't track the number. He told Kurt when they were in Blaine's room. Kurt had started to cry about it, he had gotten phone calls like that regarding his sexuality. He hugged Kurt tightly; he was worried about his sister. But he had the boy he loved in his arms.

Hold up, he loved Kurt?

As he talked to Hiram about the phone call, it was like a light bulb went off. He was in love with Kurt Elijah Hummel.

In _love_. Oh man...

"Blaine? Blaine!" Hiram shouted, Blaine blinked back and focussed on his Dad.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I lost you there, you okay?" his Father asked.

"Mhm." he nodded.

Kurt had no luck getting Rachel out of her room. He let Hiram take over; he called his house and told Carole he wouldn't be home.

"Do you want a pair of my pyjamas?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded while sitting on Blaine's bed. "Here are my Quidditch pyjamas. They're too big for me." he admitted. Kurt grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. Blaine's bathroom was larger than Rachel's, it was across the basement. The shower was huge, and so was the mirror. Blaine had a tendency to not clean it. Kurt looked in the mirror and sighed. Today was supposed to be fun, hanging out with Rachel and talking about the guys they like. For him, Artie, for her... His own brother Finn.

He pulled on Blaine's pyjamas pants and blushed. He was in Blaine's pants. It sounded so... Wrong. He stepped out and saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches in near the large TV.

"I put in Bambi, if that's okay." he asked, Kurt chuckled and nodded. He slipped beside Blaine and the movie started. When they got to the point when Bambi's mother was shot, Kurt was already holding onto Blaine crying. "Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"It..." he hiccupped; "It reminds me of my Mom..." he sobbed. Blaine held him rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"B-But you don't know what it's like... Your Mom is alive." Kurt pulled away wiping his nose on his blanket.

"Well, yeah. She's not really my Mom, we see her like once a year. Dad and Papa rather not talk to her, she's always swarmed with paparazzi." he laughed.

"Sometimes I forget your Mom is a Broadway star." he giggled.

"Ah yes, my Mother is the one and only Elphaba on Wicked. Shelby Berry."

"You're so lucky; you probably have her vocal chords." Kurt stopped talking when he saw the way Blaine was looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he raised his hand to his face. Blaine smiled softly and shook his head.

"No... You're perfect—" they both turned and saw Rachel standing before them. "Rachel... What happened?"

"Apparently," she sniffed, "I lost my virginity to Jesse St James, now I'm apparently having sex with every guy at school!" she bawled. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

Oh man.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Preview:**_

_"I know how you feel Rachel," Kurt started, "well the name calling." they all sat in The Van comforting Rachel._

_"But Kurt..." she sighed, "What they're saying about me isn't true. You're actually gay." _

_He had no idea what snapped inside him, "Yeah and you're just a bitch." they all turned their heads. They left with Rachel, who was crying even harder. Blaine remained in The Van with him. As he left and closed the door he looked up._

_"Stop being such a dick." and he shut it. He was alone... All alone._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul Language, homophobia, bullying.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay for Chapter 5. I did have to finish chapter 19 of Somewhere Only We Know (or rather chapter 60 of The Glee Club), so I could start writing the first chapter of Against All Odds. So I was a busy bee! Hopefully I'll be updating more, maybe or maybe not seeing as it is May and I will have to start studying for finals soon :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Defying Gravity_.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The next couple days were harsh. With the fans urging them to sing a new song, they were stressed to find the time. While rumours flew around the school about Rachel and her 'escapades' in the Locker room with Jesse. Rachel was dying, she had wanted attention. But this was the wrong type. She was getting laughed at, slushied on a daily basis and worse. It was affecting The Glee Club.

Jesse however was eating it up, and spitting it out. He told Jacob Ben Israel (an avid blogger) that he was pressured to do the deed with Rachel. The attention was drawing from The Glee Club and going back to Vocal Adrenaline.

"This isn't fair!" Finn groaned as he looked at the comments of 'Smile'.

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed, "Rachel is depressed. She never comes out of her room anymore!" he grabbed Finn's laptop to see what people were writing. "Seriously? We're losing viewers! And subscribers!"

"I know! I mean, I only joined this because I felt bad about what I did... But it's like a part of me now. Whoever started this rumour will get punched in the face by me! And maybe Sam. But he's in Columbus right now at his Dad's." Finn stood up then clenched his fists.

"Listen to this, _'YouTube stars dating? Rumours have it that Jesse St James head soloist of Vocal Adrenaline is dating young singer Rachel Anderson from The Glee Club. When asking St James about this he smiled and replied 'It could've happened, I'm not denying it'. We found Rachel Anderson outside WMHS with her twin brother Blaine, when we asked her. She broke out into tears, and we were asked to leave by Blaine. So far, we believe this rumour to be...' _This is so wrong!" Kurt groaned.

"What did they say about the rumour?" Finn took the computer back.

"_'So far, we believe this rumour to be true. St James neither confirmed nor denied...' _WHAT?" Kurt screamed, he slammed the computer shut. Ran outside to see his father working on the truck. "Dad! Drive me to Rachel's right now!"

"Kurt Hummel!" he shouted. "Don't speak to me that way!"

"I'm in a rage!" Kurt screamed, "I need to go to Rachel's house now!"

"Fine." Burt closed the lid and turned on the truck. Burt drove like a crazy man to Rachel's. Kurt ran out of the truck towards their house. He pounded on the front door, he waited for a minute. Leroy opened the door and smiled sadly.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I need to talk to Rachel." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry Kurt, she's in her room right now..." he turned to look behind him.

"Then can I talk to Blaine?"

"I'm sorr-"

"Kurt?" Blaine said behind his Father.

"Blaine..." Leroy said in a warning tone.

"Dad, just let him in. He's basically family." Kurt raised an eyebrow questionably. What was going on?

"Okay." Leroy opened to door for Kurt to walk in. Blaine looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes, his curls were going crazy.

"Hey Kurt." his grin didn't reach his hazel eyes.

"Hi... What's wrong? Besides the obvious." he laughed quietly. Blaine smiled.

"My mom's here." Blaine moved so Kurt could see the tall thin woman. She looked a lot like Rachel besides the curly hair; she had front bangs, and blonde streaks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." she smiled, her voice was strong she sounded as if she were a Broadway singer - which she is.

"Y-Yeah." he breathed, _Oh my god! I'm talking to THE Elphaba from Wicked! She sang Defying Gravity, which is probably why Rachel was perfect for it. WAIT that means she knows April Rhodes! Galinda! Oh my god! _Kurt snapped back into reality, "It's great to meet you." he recovered. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't like his Mother that much.

"She's here because she heard about Rachel." Blaine sighed. "Kurt, wanna go downstairs?" he asked.

"Sure." he shrugged. The two walked down the stairs into the basement. "Why is she here?" he asked immediately.

"She just showed up out of the blue, she says it's because of Rachel. I doubt it; I think she just feels bad for not visiting us..." Blaine sat down on the couch.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt bit his lip.

"In her room, she hasn't come out... I feel like this is my fault." Blaine looked down at his hands.

"What why?" Kurt asked loudly.

"I... Don't know. Why are you here?" Blaine brushed his curls out of his eyes.

"Have you seen Jacob's new blog about it yet?" Kurt moved closer to Blaine.

"No..." Kurt pulled out his laptop which he had brought. He opened it up.

"Wait, there's a new video." he clicked it.

The curly haired boy with crooked glasses showed up on the screen, _'Shalom blogosphere, Jacob Ben Israel here on my new vlog. Today we're talking about YouTube's new romance. Known as St Anderson. If you've read my new blog about the romance beginning between YouTube bands Vocal Adrenaline and The Glee Club, you know what I'm talking about.'_ Pictures of the bands logos flew behind his head.

_'I'm about to talk to Vocal Adrenaline singer Sunshine Corazon. Greetings Sunshine,' _he smiled at the Philippine girl. She grinned brightly.

_'Hi Jacob.' _the camera moved back to Jacob.

_'I believe you've heard about your lead soloist Jesse's rumoured relationship with the **enemy**?' _she nodded and sighed.

_'We've all heard about it.' _Jacob nodded.

_'What is your take on the said relationship?' _he asked.

_'Since Jesse said it happened, I guess we have to wait until this Rachel chick admits to it.' _she bit her lip.

_'Thank-you Sunshine,' _the camera zoomed in on Jacob's face. _'Now there are separate rumours going on right now. The full rumour is that Rachel Anderson - singer from The Glee Club, a new band on YouTube - lost her covenant V card to lead soloist Jesse St James. It's also said that she had sex with the queer of the group, Kurt Hummel.' _Kurt screamed and pressed pause.

"WHAT?"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Leroy and Hiram ran down the stairs... Followed by Shelby.

"What happened?" Hiram asked looking at the two boys. Kurt had warm tears running down his cheeks, and soaking Blaine's shirt.

"The blogger, that basically blew up the Rachel story just said... That after Rachel lost her virginity, she... Had sex with Kurt." Blaine swallowed heavily. Leroy took the laptop and pressed play.

_'Kurt Hummel apparently was 'testing' the waters. To see if he actually liked boys. We have here one of Kurt's dear friends here, David Karofsky.' _the camera turned to the tall burly boy.

_'Sup?' _he grinned evilly.

_'David, you said over your e-mail that Kurt confided in you after his and Rachel's meeting. What exactly did he say?' _Jacob asked, David grinned.

_'Well, afterwards Kurt came over to my house. He was all shaky and shit, when I asked him what was wrong. He was all like 'Rachel's pregnant!' and I was like No way! But yeah, that's what happened.' _the boy shrugged. Hiram slammed the laptop shut.

"Leroy, shut it off. Look at the boy." he pointed at Kurt who was now shaking in Blaine's arms. Shelby stood shaking her head.

"What's this boy's name?" she asked Blaine.

"Jacob, Jacob Ben Israel. He's a blogger who reviews YouTube bands. He had been giving us awesome reviews... But, I don't know what happened." Blaine shrugged.

"So this... Boy is saying that Rachel lost her virginity, and is now pregnant because of Kurt?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah..." Kurt sniffed.

* * *

Rachel sat against her door, hearing everything. So now she was pregnant? Karofsky wasn't even Kurt's friend. She opened her door; she had heard that her Mom was here, she didn't want to see her though. She stepped into the basement. Kurt was in Blaine's arms, Hiram and Leroy were sitting on the couch across from them, and Shelby was busy texting on her phone.

"Hi." she sniffed.

"Rachel." Hiram stood up and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, why are people doing this?" she hugged him back.

"I don't know... It's getting late, Kurt." he looked over at the pale boy. "Do you want to stay over?" he asked. Kurt nodded without pulling away from Blaine. "Okay I'll call Burt." and Hiram left. Rachel sat beside Blaine and looked at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, this is all my fault." she sighed.

"It's... Okay." he shook his head, still holding onto Blaine. Blaine started to stand up.

"Come on Kurt." the two boys walked to Blaine's room and shut the door. Rachel sat on the couch, staring at her hands. Shelby sat down beside her.

"Hi Rach." she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi... Shelby." she scooted away.

"Rachel, you don't have to feel uncomfortable with me... I'm your Mom." Shelby laughed.

"No you're not. I don't have a Mom; I have a Papa, and a Dad. No Mom." she stood up and walked back to her room.

* * *

Kurt was curled in Blaine's bed, hugging Blaine's big teddy bear. Blaine had left to get changed.

"Papa called your Dad," Blaine laid beside him, "I'm sorry Kurt... Not only do people think you got Rachel pregnant, they know you're... You know." he ran his fingers through Kurt's brown hair.

"I know, schools going to be awful." Kurt sighed sadly, "Why would Karofsky do this? I don't even know him." Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine looking at him the same way he was before. His hazel eyes were soft and sparkling, Kurt looked at his soft pink lips, quickly though. He didn't want to draw attention to them. Blaine licked his lips and smiled softly.

"Maybe he's jealous because you're famous and he's not." he shrugged. Kurt laughed nervously. Blaine's eyes were piercing through his soul.

"Mm," he nodded. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Blaine laid there staring at his bestfriend. His bangs had fallen over his eyes, his pink lush lips were parted slightly, and he was breathing softly. Every time he looked at Kurt, his heart did this weird fluttering thing. He always had the cheesy grin on his face, and Kurt always looked confused.

Kurt looked so sad lately, since everything that had happened. Kurt yawned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and curved his body around Kurt.

_I can't do this. He likes Artie, not me... He looks so beautiful though... I love you Kurt Hummel. _He couldn't help it; it came up like verbal diarrhea.

"I love you." he whispered, Kurt remained silent. He shifted in his sleep and mumbled.

"I... Love you too Art..." Blaine froze and tears filled his eyes.

Kurt loved Artie... Kurt _loved _Artie! Kurt Hummel loved someone, and it wasn't him.

* * *

Mercedes and Tina stood with Rachel before school started. People began whispering about her, right in front of her.

"How far along do you think she is?" one asked.

"Dunno, the baby will be a fag though." the other replied. Rachel saw the Skanks and Noah Puckerman at the side of the school, Noah was watching her carefully. He said something to the Skanks who grumbled and he ran over.

"Sup Berry. Is it true?" he asked, Mercedes and Tina eyed him carefully.

"My last name isn't Berry Noah, it's Anderson. And no it's not." she said proudly.

"Okay then, well-"

"Anderson, do you know if your kids a Queer yet? Since Princess knocked you up!" Azimio cackled. Puck looked over at them, spat out his cigarette and walked over.

"Listen 'Azimio, just because you're on the Peewee football team doesn't mean you can talk to her that way!" he yelled. Azimio laughed.

"What you gonna do about it Puckerman?" Azimio asked.

"If you talk to my girl that way again, I'll kick your ass." Puck stood his ground.

"Bull, you couldn't hurt a fly." Azimio looked Noah up and down.

"Wanna try it bro? I can crack both your nuts right now, right or left. Your choice, or walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." Azimio hesitated.

"I don't believe you-" Noah punched Azimio in the gut.

"Now leave Berry alone, or I'll really kick your ass." Noah walked away, grabbing Rachel by the arm. Mercedes and Tina watched Noah take Rachel away in awe.

Rachel walked with Noah until they were far away.

"Why did you do that Noah?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I hate assholes like him." Noah avoided Rachel's eyes.

"You're lying." Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay, so I've been through this before Berry. I... My Dad got a chick pregnant, and she couldn't live her life. People were laughing, and making fun of her. Her life was ruined, I watched her crumble down. I don't want that to happen to you, you're... You have too much potential to go down." Noah was still avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Noah... Who was the 'chick'?" she asked.

"Our maid, Moira. She was gorgeous... Ruby red hair, she was the nicest. He knocked her up one night when he was piss drunk. Got her pregnant, when my Mom found out. She left my Dad, and fired Moira... While she was pregnant." Noah shook his head, "So it isn't true? Hummel didn't knock you up? If he did, I swear I'll kick his ass."

"It isn't true, Kurt's my bestfriend. I also think he likes my brother that would be awkward." She laughed," Noah... I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When you were getting mad at Azimio, you said 'my girl' Why did you-"

"Yo, Puck Principal Figgins is on his way! Want us to stall him?" a Skank named Ronny yelled.

"You know it!" he replied, "Listen Berry, we'll talk later. Here's my number, call me okay?" he said as he ran off.

"My last name isn't Berry!" she yelled after him. As she walked back towards the school, Mercedes and Tina were waiting for her.

"Rachel!" Mercedes ran over. "What happened?"

"He was just talking to me." she shrugged, "Nothing big." she looked around the courtyard. "Have you seen Kurt or Blaine?"

"No." Tina shook her head.

* * *

Quinn opened up her locker; Artie was talking about something useless. She thinks it's something about Brittany.

"And her hair, don't even get me started," he continued adjusting his glasses.

"Artie," she said softly, "We're in a band together. It doesn't mean we're friends." she closed her locker, and walked away. Artie stood there pouting; there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, hoping it was Brittany. Instead stood a shorter 15 year old with brown hair.

"Hi Artie!" Kurt smiled greatly.

"Hi... Kurt." Artie started following Quinn.

"So," Kurt followed, "what song do you think we should sing? Next I mean." he laughed nervously.

"I Dunno, I'm sure you'll think of something." Artie said, he waved goodbye and continued to follow Quinn. "Quinn!" he grabbed her hand. Man they were soft.

"Yes Arthur?" she smiled even though it appeared she was annoyed with him.

"I was wondering if you could get me a date with Brittany." he said hopefully.

"Why don't you ask Santana? She knows Brittany the best." she stepped into the gym, and he followed.

"I might be best friend's with Santana, but I'd rather not talk about those things with her. She goes all Spanish on me and talking about 'Tapping Dat Ass'." he laughed, he caught sight of Sue Sylvestor the Cheerleading coach.

"Q, get over here!" she shouted, Quinn looked at Artie and bit her lip.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll try talking to Brittany, but she's pretty thick. It'll be hard." and she ran off.

"Thanks!" he waved. He left the gym and saw Blaine at his locker. "Hey Blaine, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Blaine groaned.

"Um, okay. I wanted to sing a song. Dedicated to the person I like." he smiled. Blaine started coldly at him.

"Oh really, and what song were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Isn't she lovely." Artie suggested.

"Okay. Let me ask Kurt, because he's my bestfriend." Blaine said coldly and he walked over. Artie scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"That's... Cool?"

* * *

Ms. Holliday was talking about something dumb. He stared off into nothing; Brittany was drawing her new kitten Lord Tubbington on the side of his paper. After school he started walking to Rachel's locker, she was sitting on the ground in Noah Puckerman's arms while Blaine was on the phone talking quickly.

"What happened?" he asked, running to Blaine.

"Look at her locker." Blaine said without looking up. He looked over and gasped, 'WHORE' was written in large letters.

"Oh my god." he looked down at Rachel who was being rocked in Noah's arms.

"W-Why would they do th-this?" she hiccupped. He turned and saw Artie, Santana and the rest of The Glee Club watching.

"Who the hell did this?" Artie asked.

"Yo, Hummel take your friend." Noah handed Rachel to Kurt. He stood in front of The Glee Club.

"Why are you helping her Puckerman?" Santana asked stepping forward.

"Save it Lopez, she's my girl." he glared. Finn started to say something but Tina stopped him.

"Who the hell did this?" Artie repeated.

"That asshole Azimio and his butt buddy Karofsky. They thought it'd be funny to bother her." Noah shook his head.

"Cans I go kick his ass?" Santana asked.

"Allow me." Noah pushed through the group.

"Don't Noah!" Rachel yelled, Noah spun around.

"Berry, he hurt you. I want to kick his ass!" he yelled.

"Don't sink to their level-" just then, a junior named Sebastian walked by.

"Oh the whore is sticking up for herself. That's so sweet," he through his slushy in her face, "Whore." and he walked away.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to the Van and everyone came in. Even Noah Puckerman, even though he protested that. Santana and Brittany took the front seats and everyone else sat either on the floor, or on the bottom bed holding Rachel as she cried.

"I... I don't understand why people would do this to me?" she sobbed.

"Dad said he would talk to Mr. Figgins." Blaine bit his lip.

"Ha," Noah scoffed, "He won't do jack shit." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked hugging a pillow.

"He'll say 'We'll keep a look out for it', and they'll do absolutely nothing." Noah bit his lip.

"I know how you feel Rachel," Kurt started, "well the name calling."

"But Kurt..." she sighed, "What they're saying about me isn't true. You're actually gay." she shrugged.

He had no idea what snapped inside him, "Yeah and you're just a bitch." they all turned their heads. They left with Rachel, who was crying even harder. Blaine remained in The Van with him. As he left and closed the door he looked up.

"Kurt... She's my sister. You can't just say that to her." right before he closed the door he whispered. "Stop being such a dick." and he left.

Kurt sat there, surprised at what he had said. He was left alone...

All alone.

He stared at the door waiting for someone to come back. Saying 'We're sorry Kurt, we overreacted'. But no one came back. It was almost 9pm when Carole came out to the Van. Kurt was still sitting in the same spot, with a blank look.

"Kurt honey." she said sadly. He remained unmoving. "Come on, let's go inside." he shook his head.

"N-No. I'm staying in here." he pushed her away.

"Honey, you'll freeze." she tried to get him up again.

"No! I have blankets, I want to be alone!" she sighed and shut then locked the door. He finally moved up to the top bed. He laid on his side of the bed; he stared at the empty side. It had Blaine's flashlight, his pillow, and oh. It seemed he had forgotten his Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. Kurt shivered suddenly. He was only wearing a wife beater. He grabbed the sweater and slipped it on, he breathed in slowly. It smelt like Blaine.

It made him sound crazy, but the smell of Blaine made him feel calm. He snuggled farther into the sweater. He grabbed his phone, and texted Blaine.

_'Hey... -Kurt'_

Kurt waited for a few minutes.

_'I'd rather not talk to the person who called my sister a bitch. You're basically acting like Karofsky, or Azimio. You hurt her more than they could ever. -Blaine'_

Kurt froze. He was worse than... Azimio or Karofsky. Surely Blaine was overreacting.

_'I'm not that bad Blaine -Kurt'_

_'You basically are Kurt, you were like her brother. Then you turn around and say something like that? -Blaine'_

_'I'm... Sorry. -Kurt'_

_'It's too late for that... -Blaine'_

Kurt bit his lip and the tears started falling down. He closed his eyes, and let them fall. What's the use? He had no friends anymore.

* * *

_"Kurt!" I yelled running towards him._

_"Y-Yeah?" he replied sniffing and wiping away tears._

_"I'm sorry; it's all Rachel's fault. I love you." I hugged him tightly._

_"B-Blaine... I love you too." he looked me in the eyes, our lips met slowly. He loves me._

Blaine's alarm went off, and he groaned. Today was going to be tough. He had told his best-friend and hopefully future husband that he was worse than the bully's that had been bothering his sister. He got out of bed, Rachel seemed surprisingly happy.

"Why are you so happy? The whole school thinks you're pregnant." Blaine asked scratching the back of his curls.

"I'm just, happier." she paused and giggled, "Blaine can I tell you something? And you'll promise not to tell anyone?"

"Are you actually pregnant?" he coughed.

"No! Last night, after you went inside and everyone left... Noah and I were sitting by the pool... And he kissed me!" she screamed.

"What." Blaine froze.

"He kissed me?" she was then brushing her hair.

"Rach, you're dating the schools Badass?" he asked.

"Maybe." she giggled. She paused, "Have you talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"Blaine!" she said sternly, "He called me a bitch! And you talk to him? He's... He's a douchebag!" Blaine sighed.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

After Shelby dropped them off, Rachel went straight to Mercedes and Tina. She had to tell them about Noah. Blaine watched her leave, she seemed so... Unaffected that her bestfriend since kindergarten was left alone.

Usually Blaine hung out with Kurt in the morning; he hadn't even seen Kurt yet. He went over to his friends Nick's locker where he and his other friend Jeff were laughing about something.

"Then, I falcon punched you." Nick snorted.

"You two are ridiculous." Blaine interrupted, they both looked over shocked.

"Wow Blaine, you're not with Kurt for once." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah... So what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We were talking about how I kicked Jeff's ass in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He had no idea what was coming. Never mess with Captain Falcon!" Nick shut the locker.

"Hey come on, I was like two hits from killing you." Jeff pointed out.

"That would've been awful, the prestigious Captain Falcon getting killed by Jigglypuff." Nick shook his head.

"So Blaine, I take it you'll be with Kurt-" Jeff started.

"I won't be, but go on."

"That's weird, anyway. Wanna come over tonight and try to beat me?" he asked.

He thought for a moment, he really should do something about The Glee Club. If he were no longer friends with Kurt, then how would they make videos? It would be so awkward. He couldn't bear the thought of Kurt upset again-

"Blaine?" Jeff waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, that would be awesome." he agreed. Finn walked by and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, Kurt isn't at school is he?" he asked. Blaine shrugged saying his farewells to Nick and Jeff.

"I don't know, I'm mad at him for saying that to Rachel. Though she would be happy about it." Blaine laughed.

"Why would she be happy?" Finn asked, as they both walked down the hall together.

"After everyone left our house yesterday, she and Puckerman snogged." Finn's expression changed.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think they're dating now." Blaine shrugged then walked into Art class.

Tina waved as he sat down.

"Did you know about Rachel?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hate Puckerman. He's kissing my sister." a girl laughed behind them.

"Puck just wants to get in her pants." Blaine glared at her.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ronny Thomas, also known as a Skank. I know Puck, whereas Berry doesn't,"

"Our last name isn't Berry, it's Anderson!" Blaine groaned.

"What evs, I just say what Puck does. He just wants in her pants, enough said." and she turned away. Blaine was fuming; Tina remained quiet and drew a vampire on her sketch pad. He began drawing a picture, a random one. It started off as a Tree, it turned into a person, and then it was just an eye. A single eye, with tears in it. He stared at it. It needed a colour. Out of nowhere, he chose a bright blue colour. That looked almost green.

"Ah, glasz. One of the rarest blues." his teacher smiled.

"Glasz?" he asked.

"Mhm, I would die to have those eyes." she said then walked away. Tina looked over his shoulder and giggled.

"That looks like Kurt's eyes." wait what?

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, the smell of Blaine flowing into his nostrils. He stretched and reached for his phone. There was a missed call from his Dad, and a text message from his step-mom. He typed a short _'I'm not going to school -Kurt' _and he didn't want to deal with his Dad. For a moment, he had forgotten why he didn't go. When he jumped down from the top bed, a wave of sadness overcame him.

_'Yeah and you're just a bitch' _How could he be so... Foolish? He lost everything. He sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt hungry; he grabbed a bag of Cheetos. His stomach curdled. Nope, not going to eat anymore. He grabbed a ginger ale and gulped it down. Ignoring the pain in his stomach.

It was around lunch, and he wasn't hungry anymore. Weird.

He pulled a blanket down from the bottom bed and buried himself in it. The sunlight hurt his eyes, his whole body ached. He heard the door open after a while.

"Kurt, it's dinner." Burt said. It was already that late?

"O-Okay." he croaked. As he uncovered himself, he felt quite dizzy.

"Jesus Kurt, have you eaten today?" his father asked as he helped his son out of the Van then closed the door.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"What did you eat?" Burt asked.

"Cheetos. But I didn't feel well, so I stopped." they got inside. Finn looked up and remained quiet. Kurt sat at his spot; Carole put a plate full of meatloaf, whipped potatoes and baked carrots on it. Finn dove in, and didn't say a thing.

"Why didn't you go to school today honey?" Carole asked.

"I didn't feel well." he lied, Finn laughed while drinking a sip of his milk. Kurt looked up and felt the sting of tears coming back.

"What's so funny Finn?" Burt asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny that happened yesterday." and he looked back down at his empty dish.

"Anyway, Kurt do you want to me to make a doctor's appointment?" Carole placed a hand on Kurt's pale small ones.

"No. I think I just feel under the weather." he lied again. He stood up, "I'm going back to bed." and he left. His plate untouched.

Burt looked at Finn curiously.

"Finn did something happen at school?" he asked, Finn shook his head.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with him; maybe he's on his period." Finn stood up and went to his room.

"Smart kid, I was just about to tell him to go to his room." Burt laughed.

"Burt... Kurt didn't touch his dinner." Carole said slowly.

"I'm going to go talk to him, something must've happened. You go talk to Finn." Burt got up and walked out to the Van. Carole nodded and went to her son's room. She opened his door, and walked down the stairs.

"Finnegan." she said, Finn looked up from his desktop.

"Yes?" he replied. Carole smoothed out his bedspread then sat on it.

"What happened at school to make Kurt...? So not himself?" she asked, Finn turned off the monitor and sighed.

"It's not my story to tell." he simply said.

"Finn..." she said in her motherly voice.

"Mom," he mocked, "nothing happened."

* * *

"Kurt open the goddamn door!" Burt yelled. Kurt opened it slowly.

"What?" he asked then buried himself back in the blankets.

"I want to know why you're not eating." Burt stepped into the Van.

"Maybe it's because I'm not hungry?" Kurt whispered.

"That's bull Kurt and you know it, did something happen at school?"

"No Dad! Maybe Finn's right, maybe I have my period! Just get off my back okay?" he snapped, Burt sighed.

"When you want to talk, I'm here." and he left. Kurt looked up from under the covers and saw his Dad had locked the doors too. He got up with the blanket and went back on the top bed. He laid on his side again, pulling his arms out of the sweater he pulled his legs into it and just laid there. He wanted someone to talk to... Who would understand? He wanted someone to hold him while he cried. Sure Carole and his Dad had offered to help him. But to do that, he would have to tell them what happened. He could never do that. He opened his eyes, through the blurry tears he saw Blaine's pillow untouched, his blankets just lying there. He rolled over onto Blaine's side. He held onto Blaine's pillow and cried harder than before. He didn't even cry this hard when Elizabeth Hummel passed away. He wanted to be held...

He wanted to be held by Blaine.

By Blaine...

Blaine...

He wanted Blaine.

No.

Needed Blaine.

* * *

"Rach!" Blaine called out.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you seen my Minnie Mouse sweatshirt?" he asked, she walked into his room and shook her head.

"Last time I saw it we were rehearsing Smile, it must be at..." she paused, "Kurt's."

"Okay, I'll stop by there in the morning." he pulled on a Harry Potter t-shirt and went into the basements living room.

"You can't go over there Blaine, he called me a bitch." she said matter of factly.

"I'll go over and get it. I won't even talk to him, okay?" he said turning the channel to Doctor Who.

"That's fine, why is that hospital on the moon?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"The Jadoon put it there because a plasmavore was in it." he explained.

"What's a Jadoon?" she asked.

"It's those Rhino things," he said, "This is my favourite part. I always thought the blood would taste salty."

Rachel turned her head and stared at him, "You're so weird." and she got up and left.

"Hey Rachel." he said, she turned.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me... You won't get carried away with Noah." he whispered.

"Of course, I don't want the rumours to be true." Shelby passed by Rachel as she went upstairs. Shelby sat down in the lazy boy near the TV.

"Blaine, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine." he kept his eyes on the TV.

"You should speak to Kurt..." she advised.

"What? How do you know about that?" he turned.

"I know things; he's your best-friend. He's Rachel's too; I also have a suspicion... You have more feelings for him." she crossed her legs.

"How do you know that?" Blaine sat up straighter.

"Blaine, I was on Broadway. I can tell when someone has feelings for another person. Especially when it's gays," he opened his mouth and she held up her hand, "I know you're gay. And you probably don't want to have this talk with me. But, I want you to know. It's better to get through this rough patch, to stop speaking to him forever. You're best friend's..."

"Yeah and Rachel's my sister. I can replace Kurt, I can't replace her." he stood up, "I'm going to bed. I doubt you're going to watch David Tennant kill an old lady. So I'll turn it off for you." he pressed the off button and left.

Replacing Kurt? Who was he kidding?

In the morning, he got Hiram to drop him off at the Hudmel's. He and Finn were getting a ride from Burt to school. He knocked on the door; hopefully Kurt wasn't going to answer. Finn opened it and he had that dopey smile on his face.

"Hey dude! I'll be like a minute."

"Cool, I'm just going to run out to the Van and get my sweater." he heard Finn say something from behind him, but it was probably about breakfast. He took out his key and opened the door. It was a mess. There was a large pile of blankets on the floor. "Weird." he jumped onto the counter to look for his sweater. His pillow and his sweater were missing. He jumped back down then looked on the bottom bed. No luck. He started moving the pile of blankets; he pulled a big one off the top and gasped. Kurt was curled up in a ball sleeping... and he was wearing Blaine's sweater. "Kurt?" he whispered. Kurt remained silent. "Ku-urt!" Blaine poked him. The smaller yet older boy stretched out and he seemed to whisper something. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's forehead, and noticed there was a cold sweat that had broken out on the boy.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and fell back asleep curling in an even tighter ball. He looked like he was in a very uncomfortable position.

"I'm going to move you okay?" he lifted Kurt up, by instinct he supposed; Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. He stepped slowly onto the counter. Plopped Kurt onto the top bed got on and pulled him up to the pillows. He put a blanket over him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Blnn..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine leaned in closer.

"What?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's jacket and pulled him down beside him. He opened his eyes and was confused.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the tears in his eyes now evident.

"I came for my sweater," he said truthfully. Kurt nodded and started to take it off. "No, it's okay. You can keep it on," he stopped the boy.

"O-Oh..." and he laid back down. Kurt turned away from Blaine and bit his lip, it looked like it was about to bleed from how hard he was biting.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, "don't cry." he moved his hand over and swiped one of the tears that escaped with his thumb.

"Y-You can go now... I know you can't be friends with me because of what I said. You said it yourself, I'm worse than A-Azimio and Karof-Karofsky." he let out a shuddering breathe.

Blaine thought of a minute, "You're right... I shouldn't be missing school." he started to go, when Kurt started crying even harder.

"Pl..." he hiccupped.

"Pardon?"

"Please d-don't leave m-me Blaine!" Kurt reached for him and pulled him back down, "I can live with Ra-Rachel and everyone e-else hating me... But not you... Please don't hate me!" Kurt cried loudly. Blaine laid there frozen, Kurt was clutching him crying his eyes out. He finally pulled his arms around Kurt and just held him.

"I won't leave you Kurt, I promise."

* * *

"Blaine?" Finn called, but no answer. He had remembered Blaine mentioning something about the Van. He walked out and opened the doors. "Blaine?" he saw Blaine's bag just sitting on the floor where Kurt had been sleeping. He stood up on his tippy toes and saw something unbelievable. There was Kurt (shocker) but then there was Blaine. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he cried softly. They hadn't even noticed his presence.

"I'll never leave you Kurt." he heard Blaine say, Kurt's crying had ceased and they were just laying there together. Kurt surrounded by Blaine's arms. Kurt was clenching the back of Blaine's jacket, as if he was trying to keep him there forever. Finn slowly left the Van, trying not to make too much noise.

_'Blaine's not coming to school btw -Finn'_

_'What? Why? -Rachel'_

_'He's... Indisposed? Is that the right word? -Finn'_

_'Do you mind sharing why my brother is "indisposed"? -Rachel'_

_'You'd get mad at him, and me. -Finn'_

_'Is he with Kurt? -Rachel'_

_'Bingo, but Kurt's asleep. Blaine just has his arms around him. Like what mom's do after their kid has a nightmare -Finn'_

_'He's in so much trouble! -Rachel'_

Rachel went into her address book and dialed for Blaine.

_'Hello?' _Blaine whispered.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you mind sharing why Finn said you were indisposed?" she asked sternly.

_'I'll talk to you later Rach,' _in the background she heard a loud sniffle, _'Blaine?' _the voice whimpered. She heard Blaine shush the voice, _'It's okay Kurt, I'm here. Listen Rach, I'll call you later.' _and her brother hung up. She groaned. She passed by Jacob Ben Israel.

"Rachel Anderson, just the YouTubers we were looking for. Would you like to comment on your new name at WMHS?" he asked holding up his microphone.

"What new name?" she asked quietly.

"Since you are alleged to be dating Kurt Hummel, Jesse St James, and now Noah Puckerman. The blogosphere has dubbed you, 'Whore of the Year'." and he scurried off.

"Wanna say that again Jew fro?" she heard Noah from behind her. Jacob turned around and gasped quietly.

"I said, your girlfriend has been... Um, dubbed 'Whore of the Year'." he hesitated.

"Thanks, now I have an excuse to pound your annoying head in." that's when he swung. Rachel shut her eyes tightly; she couldn't see her own boyfriend hurt someone. Even if that someone started these rumours. She finally opened them; both of the teenagers were upright. Santana had caught Noah's fist.

"Listen here Puckerman, I'm all for 'Kick an Asshole day', but don't fall for it. You'll hit him, and he'll just ruin your life." she turned to Jacob. "Beat it, or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass." she pulled out a Red Vine. The blogger ran off. Rachel let out her long held breath.

"Where's your Bro?" Noah asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

"At Kurt's..." they passed by Kurt's locker. Rachel noticed White spray paint on it, 'FAG' was written in large letters. Noah laughed.

"He deserves it."

* * *

Carole got off from work early, she checked the mail. She made a sandwich for Kurt, and walked out to the Van. When she opened the door and looked up to the top bed. Two boys were asleep up there, Blaine was spooning her step-son. His arms were wound around Kurt's waist almost protectively.

"Blaine?" she whispered. The younger boy looked up. He let go of Kurt carefully and jumped down.

"Hi..." he smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

"I came over to get my sweater, but Kurt was wearing it. He started crying, I couldn't leave him like that..." he sighed.

"Do you know why he hasn't been eating?" she asked reaching over to fix Blaine's hair.

"Uh, yeah... I do." he swallowed.

"Well?" she crossed her legs.

"Lately, I'm sure Papa told you about the pregnancy rumours?" Carole nodded, "Rachel was pretty choked up about it, and we were comforting her. We really should've been comforting both of them. But we didn't. So, Kurt had said he understood how Rachel felt. Then, she was like 'But Kurt you're actually gay'," Carole's eyes widened, "he called her a bitch... We automatically took Rachel's side, and left Kurt alone... Everyone gave him the silent treatment, we didn't even know if he was at school the past couple days. We were just mean... I realised, we should've helped Kurt too. What they're doing to him is much worse, they're calling him a..." he breathed in deeply, "Carole they're calling him a fag."

"What?" she grabbed her phone, "I need to call Burt right now. Excuse me, you can get the sandwich if you want Blaine, and thank you for telling me." she then left. He grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. He heard movement above him, but ignored it.

"Damn it," he heard Kurt say, "I dreamt it all." and he started to cry. Blaine put the sandwich down and climbed back up. Kurt was sitting up, he smiled through his tears.

"You didn't dream it Kurt... I'm actually here- Oof!" Kurt tackled Blaine and held him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt repeated.

"Y-You're welcome," he chuckled, "I am so sorry Kurt. While everyone was comforting Rachel, I should've been comforting you... You were getting hit hard just like she was."

"It's... Okay. I forgive you, just please... Don't leave me," they both laid back down and basked in each other's warmth.

* * *

Burt stormed through the halls of McKinley, he passed by jocks, he passed by the cheerleaders, he stopped to say 'Hi' to Quinn. He saw Finn laughing about something with an Asian boy and a kid with glasses.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, get your ass over here." he yelled, people stopped to look.

"D-Dad?" Finn stuttered.

"That's right, get over here NOW!" he shouted. Finn rushed over.

"What's wrong? Is Mom okay?" he asked quickly.

"No! She's trying to comfort your brother right now with Blaine, because you're a bad brother. You should be the one holding him right now, telling him he'd never leave him. Not Blaine! I don't understand what in your mind would make you take sides of a friend and not your own Brother," Finn was about to say something, "and before you even say something about Blaine. He comforted his sister, and his best-friend. So don't even try to say he doesn't give a damn." Burt's face was completely red.

"Dad, you're making a scene." Finn swallowed heavily as kids were now watching.

"Does it look like I care right now Finn?" Burt saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye with a kid with a Mohawk. "Rachel Anderson, over here!" he pointed. The petite girl walked over slowly.

"Y-Yes Mr. Hudmel?" she asked.

"My son right now, is in your Brother's arms. Because you were being selfish. Just because a rumours going around that you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can turn around and get mad at my son." he paused to breath in, "Sure he called you a female dog," some of the students watching snickered, "That doesn't give you..." Burt saw Kurt's locker. 'FAG' was written on it. "Finn..." he breathed in. Finn ran over. "Who wrote this?"

"Azimio Addams and David Karofsky." he answered. Burt turned his head to the African American boy, and the white boy smiling at the whole thing.

"YOU SONs OF BI-" Burt lunged at the boys; Finn grabbed his step-dad's wrists. Noah ran over and grabbed his shoulders.

"Mr. Hudmel, great to meet you. My names Noah Puckerman, you beat those kids. You'll go to jail, do you really want your kids to have a Dad in jail?" he asked. Burt relaxed.

"Finn, we're going home." he grabbed his step-sons hand and led him out.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine started, "There's a new vlog from Jacob..."

"Press play." Kurt grabbed his pillow and held on tight.

_'Not even 5 minutes ago, Finn Hudson and Rachel Anderson were called out by none other than Kurt Hummel's father Burt Hummel in the halls of WMHS. Burt yelled at his step-son Finn for not caring about his own brother. Whereas he told Rachel, she was selfish. Since this story is still developing, we'll have later on.' _and the video ended. Kurt managed to smile.

"I can't believe your Dad did that." Blaine closed the laptop.

"He'll do anything to protect his... Baby cub." Kurt sighed and sniffed. Blaine looked up and hugged his best-friend.

_I love you._

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest.

_I love you._

He sighed happily and looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

_I love you._

"Thank you for being here for me Blaine... When no one else was." Kurt smiled.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you-_

"I wish Artie were here," Blaine froze. Of course Kurt would think of Artie right now. While Blaine is holding the love of his life. Kurt is off dreaming about a romance that will never be.

Burt opened up the door, "Blaine, I need to talk to my sons. You should go home anyway." Blaine nodded, let go of Kurt and left. Carole drove him home.

He stepped into his house to be attacked by none other than his sister.

"BLAINE!" she screeched.

"RACHEL!" he mocked.

"How could you? He called me a-"

"Yeah and you basically made fun of him for being gay Rach.' Yeah but Kurt you're actually gay', you deserved being called a bitch." he pushed by her.

"You're supposed to be on my side! Not Kurt's!"

"Rachel! There are no sides! You both had rumours going on about you; you're supposed to stand up for each other! Not hate on each other. Did you know he hasn't eaten for 2 days because we all left him? When I got there, I swear I was only going there for my sweater. He begged me not to leave, because he didn't want to be hated by anyone. I had to promise him; while he slept I wouldn't leave him. Rachel, I swear I thought you were better than this." and he left.

Rachel stood there, mouth open wide and didn't say a word. He was right... Her brother is always right.

* * *

Blaine sat in his room, texting away to Kurt. Apparently Burt grounded Finn again, and Kurt only got a minor punishment for calling Rachel a... Well yeah. Someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Rachel opened the door slowly.

"I want to apologize for everything... I told everyone to stop hating Kurt, but I don't think a word apology will cut it..." she started, "I talked to Noah, and he actually gave me this idea."

"What is it?"

"I want to do a flash mob, at school. Apologizing for what I did to Kurt, I asked Artie to play his electric guitar. Maybe you could film it? Y'know for The Glee Club?"

"I think you've got a good idea sis,"

* * *

Kurt finally went to school, he had missed a lot but he recovered. He was sitting in the library for English typing away at a paper. Suddenly a loud electric guitar was heard from outside the library. He looked around and no one seemed phased by it. He looked through the windows into the main hall that was upstairs. Artie stood there, strumming across the guitar smiling with his square glasses on. Behind him was Blaine holding up a bigger professional camera, he had a big smile across his face. Then, a girl's voice pierced through some speakers...

Rachel?

_(Rachel)- "Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door _  
_Guess this means you take back _  
_What you said before _  
_Like how much you wanted anyone but me _  
_Said you'd never come back _  
_But here you are again." _

He looked around again at his classmates who were still not paying attention, as the chorus started several voices started to sing along. Brittany, Quinn, even Noah Puckerman who was just sitting in the library. The several of them jumped up and started dancing as the chorus went on. Brittany and Quinn grabbed his small hands and pulled him out of the library while singing.

_(All)- "'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you." _

Quinn and Brittany walked with im until they were facing Rachel, who was holding a microphone. She grinned, and mouthed 'Im sorry' before starting to sing again.

_(Rachel)- "Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you." _

Brittany pulled him down the main stairs. The whole open caf was full of people, all wearing either shirts that said 'The Glee Club' or shirts that said 'Sorry' on it. He laughed, and realised he had tears in his eyes. This time it was different... They were happy tears. More of The Glee Club had started to sing. Tina, Mercedes, and everyone else. To his surprise, even Blaine was.

_(All)- "'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you." _

After that chorus, The Glee Club were all standing up on a stage. Kurt stood in front of it, with Blaine who had the camera pointed at him. There was another girl, Lauren was it? She had their flip camera and she was on stage. Santana stepped forward.

_(Santana)- "Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah." _

Blaine had handed the camera off to someone while Santana sang then jumped on stage. He grabbed the mic while they were all doing the "la la's".

"Kurt, we're so sorry for everything. We shouldn't have left you when you were hurting... Can you forgive us?" he smiled, Kurt stood there blushing.

"Yes!" he squeaked. Right when he screamed that, The Glee Club jumped into the last chorus. Blaine jumped off the stage and took the camera back.

_(All)- "'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you." _

_(Rachel)- "'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you." _

The moment the music ended, Kurt jumped up and hugged Rachel.

"My life would suck without you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul language, slight hints to Mexican gangs, violence. _  
_

**Authors Note: **Here we are with Chapter 6, now let me say before it begins that I met Riker Lynch, aka the man who plays Jeff Warbler on Glee. He's amazingly handsome, he has _the _best smile in the entire world and let me just say, when we hugged he smelt f*cking good. Anyway, here is chapter 6. You'll enjoy it I think, we're also beginning the first plot that isn't about Kurt/Blaine/Rachel. Everyone, meet Santana Lopez and her developing character.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

It was 2 weeks after the rumours about Rachel had started. Now no one remembers them, besides The Glee Club that is. Everyone now knew that Kurt was gay; everyone also thought Blaine was too. Even though he hadn't come out yet.

Kurt was sitting in his Socials class, staring at the back of Artie Abrams head. If only Artie would turn around, and admit to Kurt 'I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!'...

If only.

Blaine sat beside Kurt, and stared at him the whole time, watching him with his googly eyes for Artie. Artie was straight... He thinks. He watched Kurt strategically through his pencil forward. Kurt reached his long slim hand over to Artie's shoulder and tapped it.

"Psst, Artie." Kurt whispered. The boy turned around, his glasses were almost falling off his nose, he looked bored.

"Yeah?" he answered, Kurt blushed.

"I dropped my pencil," he pointed, Artie looked down and his glasses fell to the ground. If they weren't watching a video, Mrs. Pillsbury (who doubled as the schools guidance counselor) would've already interrupted Kurt. Artie grabbed his glasses and Kurt's pencil.

"Here." he put it on Kurt's desk and turned back around. Kurt sighed happily; he turned to Blaine who had been watching this.

"Isn't he dreamy?" _You are._

"Hmm? Oh... He totally is." Blaine turned back to the movie about Canada. He looked over at Artie; he wasn't even watching the movie. He was doodling on his piece of paper in front of him. Kurt seemed to notice Blaine was staring.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over. "Do you like him too?" his best-friend asked.

"U-Uh...," Blaine sat there for a moment, "Yes!" he yelped out. Some kids turned their heads to the two boys.

"Blaine is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked. Blaine swallowed heavily and shook his head. "Well then why were you talking?"

"Kurt asked me if we were supposed to be taking notes, I said... Yes." Blaine bit his lip.

"Well, to answer your question Kurt. You don't have to write notes." and she pressed play again. Kurt stared blankly at the screen until class was over. The two walked home that day, even though it was far away they had time to talk about stuff...

"Why do you like Artie all of a sudden?" Kurt asked looking over at Blaine as they entered the wilderness that Kurt's house was in.

What Blaine wanted to say "I don't like Artie, I'm in love with you!" what he really said, "I um... I think he's hot."

"But you know that I like him!" Kurt pouted, oh how Blaine loved it when he pouted.

"I can't help what my hormones tell me..." Blaine squinted his eyes to avoid looking at Kurt.

"I can't believe you Blaine!" Kurt dodged a large Tree blocking their path.

"What? Just because I find Artie attractive?" Blaine lied again.

"Yes! You know how I feel about him!" Kurt dodged another tree.

"Well, now you know how I feel!" Kurt turned and stared ahead of them as they walked. Blaine took the liberty to look down, and casually look at Kurt's... Ahem, he looked up and was blushing now. How could he just look at it? He means, the way Kurt was moving his hips. As the two finally made it to the clearing where Kurt's house stood, Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see who Artie likes." and Kurt strutted into the house. Blaine smiled softly; he followed him into the house. Carole and Burt were at work and Finn was at Karofsky's or something.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Blaine walked through the dining room and entered the living room. Kurt was already sitting on the couch staring at the TV that wasn't on.

"I don't know..." Blaine plopped down beside him. "He doesn't even know you're gay..." Kurt bit his lip.

"So? He isn't even gay." Blaine pointed out.

"He never said he wasn't! And you saw the way he looked at me! When he picked up my pencil!"

"He was just being nice Kurt!" Blaine stood up.

"Why do you care so much Blaine? What if he really is gay and we get together and make a bunch of... Gaybies!" Kurt stood up too. They stared at each other glaring. Blaine shook his head and left.

"Call me when you become rational." Blaine slammed the door shut. Kurt sat there staring at the door.

"Blaine!" he called after. Blaine was supposed to stay for dinner, how was he supposed to tell Burt or Carole that Blaine left?

Blaine opened the door and stood there. "I'm staying in the Van, since I don't had a ride home." then he left again.

* * *

Blaine sat there editing the page to The Glee Club; everyone thought his little speech to Kurt during 'My Life Would Suck without You' was romantic. A bunch of YouTubers, even though it was really his first time in a music video they have dubbed them 'Klaine', or 'Blurt'. He found a comment that made him blush.

**DrarryOrderofthePhoenix- Holy damn, look at the eye-sex Blaine and Kurt are having. Goddamn, they need to get together before someone comes between them.**

**MtnDewVoltage411- DrarryOrderofthePhoenix I think Kurt and Artie should be together, they're much more compatible :3**

**DrarryOrderofthePhoenix- MtnDewVoltage411 What!1! Ok, you can obviously tell that Blaine and Kurt have more chemistry. You saw in the Smile video that Kurt and the other had just become friends with Artie, Santana, and Britt.**

**MtnDewVoltage411- DrarryOrderofthePhoenix So? I never said that they had more chemistry; I said they were more compatible.**

The others had chosen to make their owns accounts, (other than TheGleeClub) so that they could post vlogs and what not. He noticed a comment from one of the others in reply to the two YouTubers.

**FourEyesAbrams- For the record, I'm not gay...**

Blaine grinned and shut his laptop, it was getting darker, and Kurt hadn't come out to talk to him. He grabbed his phone to see if he'd missed any texts from him.

_'Hey Blaine, Santana gave me your number... So, have you talked to Kurt yet? I really want to sing a song to he -Artie'_

Blaine rolled his eyes and padded on his small keyboard.

_'Do you mean him? -Blaine'_

_'What? -Artie'_

_'Never mind and I haven't. He's being moody right now, and I don't want to bother him -Blaine'_

_'Oh that sucks bro; well can you ask him soon? -Artie'_

_'Yes! I will, just... Get off my back! -Blaine'_

Feeling proud of himself he put his phone away and just laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Kurt and him had kissed; it basically proved they were supposed to be together. It was fate.

"You look like a creeper staring at the ceiling," Kurt giggled from outside the door. Blaine looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked while opening it.

"I'm sorry; I think it's ridiculous for us to fight over a boy who we'll never be with." Kurt bit his lip, "but there's this new kid at McKinley, he slushied your sister... I think his name was Sebastian? He's really cute, and he's actually gay!" Kurt starting talking about this... Whatever his name was.

Blaine just nodded and smiled often while Kurt talked about him. Kurt even opened up whatever his names was Facebook. Blaine managed to keep a straight face, but really this guy looked like a Meerkat and an unattractive one at that.

Kurt sat there staring at Sebastian's Facebook; he wasn't really into him... He just wanted Blaine to get over Artie.

* * *

Artie stood at his locker, humming 'Isn't she lovely', he was really excited to (hopefully) sing it for Brittany. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to be her boyfriend. Blaine seemed so on edge about asking Kurt. Maybe Blaine liked Brittany, who knows? He does.

He grabbed his books and started walking in the direction of Blaine's locker. Blaine was standing there smiling softly while looking at his phone; Artie tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Blaine," he grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"I said Hi." Blaine said louder, but not by very much.

"Have you seen what people have been writing on the videos?" He leaned in closer, "They think I'm gay for Kurt. They also think you're gay," Artie laughed quietly. Blaine stared at him blankly.

"Yeah... I saw them." Artie moved back and forth on his feet.

"I mean Kurt's a great guy," Blaine braced himself for the worst. "I'd date him if I were." he paused, "So Blaine, can you help me out?" Artie grinned.

"I haven't asked Kurt yet, why don't you ask him yourself?" Blaine snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just wondering." Artie took a step back.

"Just because you wear hipster glasses, have an amazing voice, and can play the electric guitar doesn't mean you can steal Kurt away from me!" Blaine screamed. Artie stood there, Blaine's eyes widened; he slammed his locker closed and ran off. Artie watched Blaine run off, he even noticed Blaine rub at his face, like he was crying or something. Stealing Kurt? What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

Noah strolled into the girl's washroom smiling when he saw his girlfriend fixing her lip-gloss.

"Hey Berry," she turned around and blushed.

"Noah, you can't be in here!" she looked around frantically to see whether anyone was in there besides herself.

"Calm down baby! Don't get your tights in a twist." Noah sat up on the counter.

"Noah!" she said in a warning voice, her phone started to ring she grabbed it and saw her brothers smiling face show up, "What is it Blaine?"

_"Rach," _Blaine sniffed, _"I'm going home, so you need to find a way home your {hiccup} self." _Rachel paused.

"Blaine... Are you crying?" she asked, Noah smirked.

_"It's none of your business Rachel! Just... Find a way home." _and he hung up.

"Noah... I don't have a ride home..." she said slowly. Noah stood there for a moment.

"You can get a ride home with me and my friends." he suggested.

"Y-You mean with the _Skanks_?" she coughed.

"Yeah, they aren't that bad baby. Come on," he grabbed her hand. They walked through the halls, she saw Mercedes, Tina and Kurt giggling about something saying something like 'his glasses are amazing!' she made a loud grunting noise. They turned and gasped. Kurt made to get her; she shook her head and continued walking with Noah.

They walked to the back of the school; she was surrounded by cigarette smoke. "Puckerman!" a girl shouted. She had long black hair and tight skinny jeans on. "What's your name Frumpy?" she asked Rachel.

"R-Rachel And-Anderson." Rachel said, her voice quivering. Noah kept his arm around her shoulders. "And your name is?"

The black haired girl smiled, "People call me the Mack, maybe it's because I like to make out with Truck Drivers at the gas station." she grinned talking another puff from her cigarette. Noah laughed quietly. Another girl, she was African American approached the two.

"The names Ronnie, I once ate cat poo." Rachel's eyes widened. There was another girl, who remained quiet.

"Do you know when Peter's gonna be here? I gotta take my lady home," he motioned to Rachel who looked very uncomfortable.

"Naw, he said he was going to be at Tanya's for the night. Gots to find her own way home-"

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and raised her eyebrows. Santana ran towards them, with a red vine hanging out of her mouth like always, "Why are you hanging out with the Skanks?" she asked looking around. The Mack strutted towards Santana.

"You got some nerve coming over here Lopez." she laughed, Santana cocked an eyebrow. She took the licorice out of her mouth, handed it to Rachel and cracked her knuckles.

"Wanna say that again Gutierrez?" she asked stepping closer to the Mack.

"Sure do Lopez." they stared each other down. "I heard your brother got his ass kicked by my cousin, eh?"

"Don't you dare bring my brother in to this?" Santana said quickly.

"Why scared something's gonna happen to him again?" the Mack laughed turning to laugh with Noah, Ronnie and the other girl.

"La mención a mi hermano, voy a patear el culo de Samantha!" Santana spat in her native tongue, the Mack froze.  
_(Translation: Mention my brother again, I'll kick Samantha's ass!)_

The Mack froze before whispering, "Usted no se atrevería a López."  
_(Translation: You wouldn't dare Lopez.)_

Santana smiled evilly before replying, "¿Nos tienen una tregua o no? Porque estoy seguro de Nairo felizmente me ayude a patadas y el culo de su hermana todo el camino a El Salvador. Lío con la familia López de nuevo, usted habrá otra cosa que viene."  
_(Translation: Do we have ourselves a truce or no? Because I am sure Nairo would happily assist me in kicking you and your sister's ass all the way to El Salvador. Mess with the Lopez family again; you'll have another thing coming.) _Santana grabbed Rachel's arm away from Noah and she walked off.

The Mack stood frozen watching the other Latina walk away.

"Puckerman, your girlfriends got another thing coming now."

* * *

"Santana! What just happened?" Rachel stopped. Santana pulled out some more licorice.

"The Mack is from the Gutierrez family, a couple days ago... My Brother Nairo and I were getting the groceries at the 7/11 and they jumped us." Santana sat down on one of the steps inside the school and wiped the tears that hadn't fallen out of her eyes, "Nairo stopped them from hurting me..."

_"Yo, 'Tana do we need milk?" Nairo asked his younger sister as they walked around the 7/11._

_"I don't think so," Santana walked into the candy aisle. "Yes! They have red vines!" she grabbed them and put them into her small basket._

_"You eat too much of those 'Tana." her brother rubbed her head._

_"It's like you and beans!" she laughed._

_"Nice try 'Tana_—_"_

_"If it isn't the Lopez children." someone scoffed from behind the siblings. Santana turned around; she already knew who it was. Nairo stood in front of Santana._

_"Leave us alone Oscar," there were 3 of them. Santana bit her lip; she knew where this was going._

_"I don't think I'll do that," the other man laughed. He had short spiky black hair._

_"C'mon Santana." her brother grabbed her wrist and they started to leave. A girl, who was older than Santana stopped them._

_"You're not leaving so easily." she laughed, Santana turned to the cashier who was getting distracted at the moment by another woman. Nairo pushed past her still holding Santana's wrist._

_They ran behind to an alley far away, Nairo turned to look at Santana._

_"Santana, si vienen aquí. ¡Corre! Prométeme Santana."  
(Translation: Santana, if they come here. Run! Promise me Santana.)_

_Santana nodded, she was so scared. Sure they've had things happen like this to them before, but it seemed so real now._

_"¿Y tú Nairo? Te harán daño_—_" all of a sudden there was a group of Latino's surrounding them. Nairo clenched his fists._

_"Get out of here Santana!" Nairo yelled, Santana began pushing her way through the crowd around them. A punch swung her way; it barely skimmed the top of her head. She turned and saw Nairo lying on the concrete clutching his head. "NAIRO!" she cried._

"Oh my god Santana!" Rachel sat beside her, hugging her tightly. Santana was now bawling her eyes out.

"The Mack was there, she watched my brother get attacked... I couldn't do anything about it; my parents won't look at me because they think I did this to him!"

"Santana?" the two girls turned and saw Quinn and Brittany standing there with their Cheerio uniforms on. Santana jumped up and ran off.

"Rachel?" Brittany looked at the shorter girl.

"Y-Yeah?" Rachel sniffled.

"Why is Tana so sad? Did Lord Tubbington eat her candy again?" Rachel froze starring at the blonde girl.

"W-What?"

* * *

Kurt knocked delicately on knocked on the Anderson's door. To his surprise Shelby opened the door.

"Oh, Kurt it's great to see you." she grinned, Kurt nodded.

"Is Blaine here? We have to rehearse a song for The Glee Club, and he didn't show up at my house..." Shelby moved aside for Kurt to enter the house.

"He's down in his room; I don't think he's feeling well... He was really upset about something earlier, I tried to talk to him, but he and Rachel aren't that comfortable with me being here." Kurt thanked her and went down to Blaine's room. Blaine's door was closed tight.

"Blainers?" he called out, he heard shuffling on the other side.

"K-Kurt?" he heard Blaine quietly sob.

"Yeah, it's me. Finn's brother Dustin dropped me off here, how come you didn't show up at rehearsal?"

"God Kurt! Is that all you care about?" Blaine snapped, Kurt put down his hand that was still in a fist.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Kurt sat down in front of Blaine's door. He heard more shuffling and the door opened, Blaine sat down in front of Kurt.

"Sorry Kurt, I'm just... Stressed." Blaine reached out to rub Kurt's arm.

"About...? You know you can talk to me." Kurt looked up at his best friend. There was that stupid fluttering in his stomach when he looked at Blaine. He was supposed to feel this way about Artie, not Blaine. But it was just the fact that Blaine cared so much about him. When something bad would happen, Blaine would always be there to hold him, to tell him everything's going to be okay.

When everyone hated him for snapping at Rachel, he laid in the Van with him. Just holding him. Whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. He is the only one who takes care of him... He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw that twinkle in the hazel eyes.

He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

Mercedes and Tina strolled into their English teacher's room with smiles.

"Ms. Holliday?" Mercedes called out? The blonde thin teacher looked up from her papers.

"Greetings ladies, how art thou?" she asked in a Shakespearean accent.

"Remember when you were singing that conjunction song?" Tina asked, Ms. Holliday nodded. "Well, since you are such a big fan of The Glee Club, we were thinking maybe you wanted to sing for us." Ms. Holliday who had just taken a bite of her chicken wrap spat it out.

"You're joking!" she grinned.

"No we're not, I mean, we'll have to ask Kurt or Blaine. But they'll probably say yes." Mercedes fixed the gloves she was wearing.

"I know what song I'm going to sing, get Anderson to play his guitar and we have ourselves a deal." Ms. Holliday started typing like crazy on her computer.

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

They sat in the Van watching The Little Mermaid, and Kurt couldn't handle it. Blaine was singing softly to 'Kiss the girl', and Kurt just really wanted to kiss him. It was like Sebastian was singing 'KISS BLAINE!' he wanted to so badly... Kurt looked down at his popcorn blushing darkly, he couldn't pay attention.

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted his thought process. Kurt looked up and blushed even darker.

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered.

"Are you okay? Usually you sing Kiss the Girl." Blaine reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff." Kurt shrugged.

"Like?" _Like how much I want to kiss you, hold you; be able to call you mine. Screw the waiting to see if we're single at age 16 I want you now!_

"Like how people actually used forks back then." Kurt lied; Blaine bit his lip and closed the laptop.

"Kurt, you're lying." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee; Kurt looked down at his hand and started blushing furiously. "What's really the matter?"

"Nothing!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine looked carefully at his bestfriend.

"Kurt..." Blaine scooted closer to him.

"Blaine..." Kurt managed to make his voice go back to normal.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's glasz eyes, "we're best friends... We can tell each other everything."

Kurt looked away from Blaine's eyes.

"I'm just tired, can we go to bed?" Blaine nodded slowly and they climbed up to the top bed. They went to their respective sides and laid there.

Kurt couldn't sleep, Blaine was only inches away and he wanted to be in his arms. So bad. It was eating away at him. He wanted to be engulfed in Blaine's cologne.

Blaine couldn't sleep, because Kurt was acting strange. Maybe Artie asked him out, and he didn't want to bother him about it.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"C-Can you," Kurt paused taking in a shaky breathe. "H-hold me?" he was surprised at Kurt's request.

"Sure." Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small waist. He felt Kurt breath out a sigh of relief. He was so confused...

* * *

"Carole!" Burt called out from the Shed beside the house. His wife stepped out of the house wearing her robe and slippers.

"Yes?" she said.

"Have you seen Kurt? I need to show him something." Burt smiled at his wife's outfit.

"I think he's out in the Van." she shrugged and walked back into the house. Burt groaned, the ground was frosty and hard which was strange for April. He walked towards the Van, the curtains were closed. He guessed Kurt wanted his privacy.

He pulled out the keys; he unlocked the door and opened it. It was absolutely freezing in there; he hoped Kurt had his blankets on. He stepped inside; Kurt wasn't on the bottom bed. Which he usually slept in when he was by himself. He saw Kurt's shoes lying on the floor; he also saw someone else's... He heard Kurt sigh from above him; he looked up and saw Kurt sleeping soundly. Kurt rolled over and snuggled into a lump in the blankets. He heard Kurt mumble something along the lines of 'Blnn'. Blnn? Who's Blnn? He heard another noise something like 'Yuh'. Burt watched his son with curiosity. Kurt had also been a strange sleeper.

He heard Kurt more clearly now, "It's really cold." then... He heard another voice, a deeper one...

"Come 'ere." who... was cuddling with his son? Burt left the Van in a hurry, he ran into the house.

"Carole!" he yelled, he saw Finn sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob in the living room.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Who is in the Van with Kurt?" he roared, Finn looked up from the TV.

"I think he and Blaine slept in there last night. They said something about Disney Movie Marathon. They invited me, but I was all like 'UFC! UFC' and they left me alone." he said groggily.

"Alright, if Blaine's in there. Why is my son cuddling with him? Sure they're best friends but they were like... All couple-y." Burt was still fuming. Carole looked at her husband with amusement.

"Burt, do you ever pay attention to your son's life? Kurt and Blaine always do that, see look," Carole grabbed a photo album. "See?"

There was a photograph of Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. Rachel was sitting at the end of a bench with a juice box. Kurt and Blaine were almost sitting on each other they were sitting so close.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt had a crush on Blaine." Carole sighed, Finn burst into laughter.

"That would be hilarious!"

"I think it would be funnier if Finn were dating Rachel." Burt added, Finn froze and stared at his step-dad.

"That's not even funny."

"Well, that doesn't explain why my son's limbs were tangled with Blaine's!" Burt yelled again.

"Let me go see this." Carole put her robe on again and walked outside to the Van. She opened it up; it was so cold in there.

She looked up on the top bed and smiled softly. What Burt said was true, Kurt was tangled with Blaine. She left and went back to the house.

"Well?" Burt asked loudly.

"You were right, they are cuddling together. It's cute. You should leave them alone."

* * *

Kurt woke up, with his body freezing. He had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms, but he guessed he had moved in his sleep. He was curled up in a ball against his pillow. He felt a rush of cold air; it felt like someone had opened the door. Though he and Blaine were the only ones with keys. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Blaine?" he mumbled through the thick blankets. Blaine moved a bit and opened his hazel orbs.

"Yuh?" he replied.

"It's really cold." he shivered, Blaine's eyes softened, he lifted up the blankets though there was a greater rush of cold air.

"Come 'ere." Kurt moved closer to Blaine and they both shared their warmth. Kurt's heart was pounding; there wasn't any space between them. Kurt sighed, he felt Blaine move even closer... If that was possible. Blaine's arm out of instinct wrapped around his waist holding him in place. He could feel Blaine's breathe against his porcelain face. Though it didn't look porcelain, since he was blushing so hard right now.

Blaine moved his face a bit, and opened his mouth. Kurt didn't even know whether he was asleep or not. "K...urt." he heard, Kurt squinted at Blaine. Did he just whisper his name?

"Yeah..." he replied. Blaine smiled softly and held Kurt tighter.

"Love... you." Kurt froze. Maybe it was the cold finally freezing him to the bone literally. Maybe he was talking about Artie, he had said he liked him, and he only said Kurt's name because Kurt was the last person he saw.

Maybe...

* * *

Finn reached over to grab the TV remote. He accidently clicked to TMZ, that short guy was standing in front of a desk.

There was a guy with long blond hair who came up on camera.

_"We got Jesse St James from that YouTube band Vocal Adrenaline, we asked him about the rumours about he and Rachel Berry doing it up at their school-" _the short man interrupted.

_"Oh yeah, apparently he had sex with her in the locker room." _some of the people laughed, _"How cliché is that?"_

_"Yeah well, so we caught up with him,"_ the curly headed idiot showed up as he was walking down the street in LA.

_"Jesse!" _the cameraman called out, _"What's up man?"_

_"Nothing much really, just going to our recording studio." _he smirked at the camera, Finn grumbled something incoherent.

_"How do you feel about The Glee Club?" _the cameraman asked.

_"I think they're immature for thinking that they can compete with us, I mean seriously. Vocal Adrenaline is a professional band; we have our studio in Los Angeles. They don't even have one. They record their songs on camera, how ghetto is that?" _Jesse laughed.

_"We asked some YouTubers about The Glee Club, asking them whether they had the potential to be better than VA. Do you want to know what they said?" _the Cameraman asked. Jesse was signing a few autographs, fixed his scarf and nodded. _"They said, in one year all The Glee Club videos will have more views than Bohemian Rhapsody." _Finn smiled greatly. Is that what the actually thought? Finn turned off the TV, pulled on his shoes and ran out to the Van. Expecting to see his step-brother and his bestfriend watching movies he barged right in. It was dead quiet, he looked up at the bed and they were even closer together then what Burt had said.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled, Blaine sat up abruptly scratching his head of curls.

"What the hell Finn?" he asked his voice all groggily.

"I saw the best thing on TV!" he shouted. Kurt sat up slowly.

"If it's another infomercial, I'm not interested. Go away, we're sleeping." Kurt laid back down.

"No it was TMZ," Finn started, Kurt and Blaine were wide awake now.

"You were watching TMZ? Finn, you do realise that's a show about celebrity gossip!" said Blaine running a hand through his curls.

"Yeah, they were talking to that Jesse St Sucks dude, and they said that the YouTubers think that in a year all of our videos will have more views than Bohemian Rhapsody!" Finn screamed. Kurt and Blaine stared at Finn for at least a minute.

"WHAT?" they both screamed, scrambling off the bed, falling on to each other. Blaine landed right on top of Kurt, their chests were pressed together. Neither of them noticed how they started to blush, Finn did however.

"Anyway, I thought I should just let you know." and Finn left smiling. Blaine got up and reached for his laptop.

He typed in **"Bohemian Rhapsody by Vocal Adrenaline"**

"Kurt, this video has over 72 million views..." Blaine bit his lip.

"They said all of our videos will have more views than this? They must be crazy-"

"Wait, shh, listen to this comment 'Vocal Adrenaline is a great band, however they keep using the same singer all the time - Jesse St James - that's why The Glee Club is better than VA. They showcase all their voices.' Kurt, people like us." Blaine smiled brightly at his bestfriend. Kurt grabbed some Cheetos and sat back down.

"I can't believe people are comparing us to Vocal Adrenaline..." Kurt took a handful and shoved it into his mouth. Nodding, Blaine grabbed the last Code Red and a bag of Doritos. "Blaaaine!" Kurt whined as he took a drink.

"Yes?" he said with soda left in his mouth.

"That's the last Code Red, let me have it!"

"Kurt, I grabbed it. It's mine." Blaine put the cap back on and looked back to his computer.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, give me the Code Red." said Kurt sternly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will not." Blaine smiled.

"Blainers!"

"Kurtsie!"

_{Ring, Ring}_

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

_"Hey Kurt, we're all coming over to the Van right now to rehearse-"_

"Rehearsals are Sunday nights..." Kurt reached over to take the Code Red from Blaine. Blaine shook his head and moved farther away from Kurt.

_"Yeah, but Artie wants to sing something for the person he likes. Though he won't tell us who it is!" _Rachel grumbled, he heard several voices in the background.

"Okay," Kurt moved to get the soda from Blaine, "When will you be here?" he asked.

_"Maybe like, 10 minutes. Daddy is driving some of us; I'm with Artie, 'Cedes and Tina. Santana, Quinn and Brittany are in Santana's brother's car." _Blaine laughed quietly while Kurt swatted him with his hand.

"Okay," Kurt jumped on Blaine, resulting in both of them falling to the floor again, "Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

_"Kurt? Are you okay? Did something happen?" _Rachel asked quickly.

"N-no! Y-Your br-brother is such an idiot!" Kurt grabbed the Code Red and ran from Blaine.

"Kurt, give it back!" Blaine yelled.

"Never!"

"Kurtsie!"

"Blainers," he mocked.

_"Are you sure you're okay? Daddy, hurry up. I think either Kurt or Blaine hurt themselves." _he heard the car speed up.

"I'll see you Rachel." he hung up, "I win!"

"No you did not, Kurt, it's mine." Blaine pouted, Kurt shook his head.

"I bought it, therefore it is mine." Kurt took a drink from it, trying not to blush because well... Sharing a drink with someone is just like French kissing with them, minus the kissing part.

"I grabbed it, opened it and took the first drink from it. So it's mine." Blaine held out his hand. "May I have it?"

"No. It's mine." Kurt took another drink, "have White Out."

"I want the Code Red though!" Blaine grabbed it and took a gulp.

"Blaaaine!" Kurt pouted, Blaine looked over and blushed.

"So," he swallowed, "my birthdays coming up."

"Yes it is, April 27th." Kurt bit his lip.

"Whatcha gonna get me?" Blaine giggled.

They were now sitting in the front seats of the Van looking at each other.

"I am not telling you, though you seem insistent about the Code Red, so I might buy you a 6-pack." he suggested.

"If you get Rachel something better, I'll never forgive you." Kurt grabbed the soda pop back and took a drink.

"Ah, the fight between twins on their birthday. It might not be that bad, I mean she's a girl, you're a boy." Kurt blushed at his choice of words. Blaine nodded taking back the Code Red.

"Well I know Rachel will get a better present from Shelby... It'll probably be something awesome like tickets to Wicked, and she'll get me tickets to the Yankees game or something. Even though I hate sports, and I'm gay." Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, you can be gay and like sports like... Vin Diesel I think his name is, from Fast and the Furious. He's gay and he likes action things." Kurt reached to grab his Cheetos.

"True, but I am not like that. I like musicals too, but it's only okay when Rachel likes it..." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Your Dads know you like them, I know you _love _them, but it's okay if Shelby doesn't know. She's just your birth mother."

**Knock, knock**

Kurt looked over to the doors and saw Rachel, Artie, Mercedes and Tina.

"It's open!" Rachel opened the doors.

"Noah unfortunately can't make it today, he said something along the lines of 'The Mack needs help' or something." she shrugged sitting down, "Why were you screaming over the phone?" she asked.

"Kurt stole my Code Red." Blaine glared.

"Correction, Blaine stole my Code Red so I took it back." Kurt giggled, the four who had just came watched the two bicker.

"Well!" Rachel interrupted them, "We have business to attend to. The board recognizes Arthur Abrams." Rachel pulled a gavel out of nowhere.

"Um, okay. So I want to sing a song, for the person I like... You guys know her, and she takes my breathe away." the girls 'Awed' Kurt and Blaine froze. HER?

"W-What song do you want to sing?" Kurt said shaking his head a little.

"Isn't She Lovely, but I couldn't find an instrumental version... So I was wondering," Artie looked at Blaine, "Rachel told me you could play guitar." he started.

"Among many things," Blaine mumbled under his breathe.

"Could you play one of the guitar bits for the song? I already asked Finn about the drums..." Artie sighed; Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Blaine grabbed the small flip camera and pressed 'Record'. "Hey guys, it's Blaine. Here we are in the Van, reheeearsing!" He turned the camera to Kurt who was now blushing like an idiot.

"Hi." he said dumbly. Blaine laughed quietly, watching Kurt closely, damn he was adorable. Rachel coughed, and he turned the camera to the other four.

"Thank-you," Rachel grinned, "we're rehearsing Isn't She Lovely, and for I think the first time. You'll hear our lovely Mr. Abrams singing." she pointed to Artie, who blushed.

"Yeah so, I hope you enjoy my singing. And Rachel, they've heard me sing. But not really for a song, for my audition." Artie pointed out, Mercedes and Tina nodded. There was a knock at the door. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were standing there. Artie flushed quickly, Blaine tilted his head in confusion.

"Open the door Anderson!" Santana spat, Rachel opened the door and the three girls climbed in. Blaine moved the camera to the girls who had just arrived, "So we're here to rehearse something."

"Yes," Blaine turned it back to Rachel, "Isn't She Lovely."

"Ooh, for whom?" Quinn asked smiling.

"The... Um, girl I like." Artie scratched the back of his head.

"What's her name?" Santana asked eating the end of a Red Vine.

"I'd rather not say, but you all know her." he said innocently. Blaine's wrist started to hurt when he had to keep switching from Santana to Artie.

"C'mon four eyes, just tell us her name."

"Well, I don't want to say her name... This is going on YouTube, so she'll get attacked by crazy fans." he shrugged, Santana made a face and dropped the subject.

Kurt grabbed the camera and turned it to him, "Okay! Let's rehearse!"

* * *

**'Isn't She Lovely' covered by The Glee Club**

The camera faded in to Artie, Blaine and Finn sitting on the backseat of the Van together. Blaine was holding an acoustic guitar, Artie was too, and Finn was holding drum sticks. Artie breathed in before starting to sing,

_(Artie)- "Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful_  
_Isn't she precious Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she _  
_But isn't she lovely made from love." _

He paused; Blaine started strumming his guitar as Artie started singing the next verse.

_(Artie)- "Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best Boy,  
I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love." _

Blaine was looking at something beyond the camera; any fan would question it and think he was just looking at something to focus on the song... But really, Kurt was holding the camera smiling at the three playing the song. Blaine had his eyes fixed on Kurt, his heart was pounding. He wanted so badly to steal the singing part and sing it to Kurt. Telling him he was lovely, and he wanted to be with him forever. To hold him... To kiss him...

The video faded out.

* * *

Blaine didn't even notice the song had ended; his fingers must've played it without thinking about it. Kurt was talking to Artie about something, man he didn't even know. He just wanted to kiss the living life out of him.

Artie strolled over, while Kurt went to laugh about something with Finn before going to edit the video.

"Listen Blaine," Artie started, "I know who you like." Blaine gasped quietly.

"E-Excuse me?" Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Just listen, when I was singing the song, sure I was thinking about Brit- I mean, when I was thinking about the girl I like... I saw Kurt staring at you, like he wanted everyone else to disappear so he could ravish you or something." Blaine blushed, "He's crazy about you, and since you just blushed you like him too... Right?"

"Y-Yeah..." he nodded.

"Then go for it, yo. I mean, I'm not brave enough to go up to Brittany and tell her I want to be her boyfriend-"

"You like Brittany?" Blaine coughed out. Artie froze.

"K-Kinda... Yes, I mean yes. I like her, but I wouldn't dare to tell her that since she's best friends with Santana. She's scary as Hell." Artie shuffled his shoe in the dirt. "Anyway, Kurt's inside his house right now... Editing that video, you should... Y'know, go see him." and Artie walked off.

Blaine stood there for a moment, taking in everything Artie had just told him. Was Kurt really into him?

"Blaine? You okay?" Finn asked spinning the drum sticks around, "You look kind of... Dizzy."

"N-No, I'm fine... Just, thinking... About stuff." he shrugged, Finn nodded and went into the Van to talk to Rachel.

Blaine ran off to Kurt's house.

He opened the door, and Kurt looked surprised.

"Blaine? Why do you look so—" Blaine took the sides of Kurt's face and kissed him.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Preview: **_

_"Hey Blaine," he heard another kid say._

_"H-Hi Sebastian..." Blaine whispered._

_"No need to be shy Anderson, just saying hi." the boy totally just checked Blaine out._

_"Alright." Blaine dried his hands and started to walk out._

_"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said, Blaine turned._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your sister said you need a date to get to go to your party, wanna be my date?" this was the last straw, Kurt opened the door. He had to do this otherwise Sebastian would do something._

_"Blainers!" Kurt grinned, Sebastian's smile disappeared._

_"Kurt!" Blaine smiled._

_"Well Blaine what do you think?" Sebastian asked, totally ignoring Kurt's existence._

_"I don't know—"_

_"Excuse me Sebastian, I don't appreciate you asking my boyfriend to his birthday party. When it's my honour to take him, come on Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, Sebastian laughed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Summary: **Kurt is 15 years old, he's in the closet and has a hopeless crush on his very straight best friend Blaine Anderson. One night, when he, Blaine and Blaine's twin sister Rachel make a small video on YouTube, their lives change forever. Part one of The Glee Club 'verse, Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul language, slight hints to Mexican gangs, violence. _  
_

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy with my Theatre Company's performance of Sneaky Fitch. I've been given the job (or rather I volunteered) to make sure everyone has their props in the right places, especially a fourteen year-old boy's props, he has a tendency to lose them. Anyway, in the previous chapter we left of with Blaine kissing Kurt, this is the continuation.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Kurt's eyes widened, they had just finished recording the video of Artie singing 'Isn't She Lovely' and Blaine started to act weird...

Maybe it was because he found out Artie didn't like him. He had gone inside to grab his laptop charger, when Blaine comes running in with a look of craziness.

"Blaine? Why do you look so-" and Blaine kissed him. Kurt stood there for a split second, Blaine's lips were on his, how else was he supposed to respond? Blaine seemed insistent that he responds. Blaine pulled away, looking confused.

"B-But I thought..." he looked like a kicked puppy. Kurt was in shock, he stepped closer to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine seemed to be the one who was in shock now. They were now standing, in the middle of the Hudmel's kitchen kissing their hearts out, and neither of them cared.

* * *

Burt and Carole were asked to leave the house between 2 and 4 so the kids could record their video for YouTube. When the parents arrived back home, Finn must've been in the Van doing something with Rachel... But Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be found.

"I'll go see if they're in Kurt's room." Carole said, she walked inside the house and paused. In her kitchen, stood her step-son Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, age 15... Making out with his bestfriend that he's known for 11 years. Of course she'd seen this coming, the flirty looks between the two, she just thought it would be a few years before they figured out their feelings. Thank god she had gone to look for them instead of Burt-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?" Burt roared pulling Blaine away from Kurt, he yelped and looked terrified. Carole bit her lip. "WELL?" he yelled again.

"Dad-"

"Not now Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing Anderson?" Burt looked Blaine up and down, Blaine's hair was disheveled and his curls were out of control. Carole assumed Kurt's hands were the culprit.

"I... Um," Blaine stuttered.

"Get on with it!" Burt yelled. Kurt breathed in deeply.

"Dad, I kissed Blaine!" he screamed out, Burt looked at his son strangely.

"No you didn't Kurt, don't lie to me. He kissed you, he took advantage of you!" Burt turned to Blaine, "You think just because you're best friends with him, you can walk up and swap spit with him! I didn't even know you were gay!" half way through that sentence... Finn and everyone else had walked in to help bring the groceries back in.

"What? Blaine's gay?" Santana asked, Blaine looked over to them and his heart beat picked up.

"Dad, I'm telling the truth. I kissed Blaine!" Kurt yelled again. Burt rolled his eyes.

"We both know that's a lie Kurt," he looked back at Blaine, "Why'd you do it Anderson?" he asked. Blaine breathed in, his hands shaking.

"Because I'm in love with your son." Blaine didn't want to look at their reactions, he didn't want to see the look of disgust on Kurt's face... He pushed past everyone at the door and ran out of the house.

Mercedes made a noise then said, "What just happened?" Kurt looked at everyone, why didn't anyone believe him? That Kurt kissed Blaine first? Okay, so it was a lie. Who cares? The only people who need to know what happened are Blaine and himself. Burt and Carole looked over at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes, Kurt looked up and shook his head.

"Dad... How could you?" he asked, Burt scrunched his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kurt groaned.

"The only people he's told was Rachel, his Dads and me. You just outed him," Kurt started to walk past his Father.

"It's not outing if we caught him swapping spit with you." Burt mumbled, Kurt glared at his Dad.

"How would you feel if I were in his spot? What I wasn't ready to come out yet? What if the only people that knew, were my best friends and my parents? What if I fell in love with my bestfriend and I kissed him to show him how I feel? Then his Father shows up, and yells at me for kissing his son?" Kurt pushed past everyone to run after Blaine. The teenagers left standing at the entrance were awestruck.

"Well," Carole clapped, "Let's get these groceries put away shall we?"

* * *

Blaine was in the forest behind Kurt's house, sitting on the same log Kurt had tripped over weeks ago... When he first kissed Kurt. He was so stupid. He shouldn't have kissed him, now he was disgusted with him. He probably never wanted to speak with him again. When Burt pulled him off of Kurt, he thought he saw sadness wash over Kurt. It was also really cute he might add, when they were pulled apart... Kurt's tongue will still stuck out of his mouth. Oh god, now he's blushing just thinking about it.

He was humiliated too, he had told everyone - including Kurt - that he loved him. He looked up at Kurt's house, he didn't even notice he had been crying.

"Blaine?" he turned and saw Kurt walked towards him. He shuffled over so Kurt could sit next to him.

"H-Hi..." he sniffled.

"I don't understand why my Dad would act that way. He loves you, I think he was just defending my honour or something," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry I... K-Kissed you." he apologised, Kurt looked at him like he had just burned his favourite sweater.

"Blaine are you crazy? I'm sorry my Dad flipped at you!" Kurt laughed.

"You're... Not mad at me for kissing you?" he asked sitting up straighter.

"Of course not... I really liked it," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Blaine looked down at his converse.

"That you... Um love me?" Kurt bit his lip, bracing for the worst. Of course Blaine didn't love him, it was merely just something to say so Burt wouldn't destroy him royally.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, "you take my breathe away Kurt."

Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's face and leaned forward, "I love you." and he kissed him.

* * *

"Where did Kurt go to find my brother?" Rachel asked walking around Finn's room. Everyone was down there just sitting around.

"I think they're in the forest..." Finn suggested, Rachel put on her flats and marched outside. She looked around the outside of the house for a few minutes but no luck.

"When did you know you loved me?" she heard a voice say.

"When um," that was definitley Blaine, "when Rachel got that call about her being a slut... And you broke down, and when I was holding you... It just, happened." Rachel looked around for them, she heard Kurt's tinkling laugh.

"Really? My face was all splotchy, and I had snot running out of my nose. How does that make you fall in love with me?" Rachel froze again, so they're definitely talking about love.

"I don't care about the way you look, I mean you're beautiful, but if you had a face like the hunchback of Notredamn... I wouldn't care." there was silence.

"You amaze me Blaine," she heard Kurt say. She could just tell he was smiling.

"W-When did you know y-you loved me?" Blaine asked, almost scared.

"Friday night, well I guess it was before but I just hadn't noticed. So really it was when you were taking care of me when everyone hated my guts." she heard leaves moving around, maybe they were getting closer? Or farther away she hoped. She turned and saw Finn, Artie, and Tina standing behind her. She lifted her finger to her mouth. They nodded and listened like she had been doing.

"Can you say it again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Blaine Everett Anderson... I love you." Finn made a noise from behind her, she turned around and shot eyes like daggers.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, even though it's actually Elijah... I love you too." there was more silence. Finn looked like he was going to destroy Blaine.

"We... Um, should back inside before they come looking for us." the older boy suggested, Rachel gasped quietly and ran back grabbing the threes hands. When they got inside, they were breathing heavily.

"Where are they?" Burt asked loudly. Rachel looked at the other three and stepped forward.

"I found them in the forest, just talking... They were talking about love," Burt took an intake of breathe, "and Kurt said and I quote because I have an amazing memory that's why I'm made for Broadway 'Yeah, Blaine Everett Anderson... I love you'." Burt clenched his fists.

"My boy does not love anyone! He's too young!" he roared, Carole shook her head.

"Burt can I speak with you?" she asked, he nodded. She led him into Kurt's room, which was weird in his opinion. She sat on Kurt's bed, she was holding up his journal from grade 3 and 4.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, she smiled softly.

"He gave it to me to hold when Elizabeth passed, now listen to this.'January 23rd, 2004. _'Today Blaine and Rachel came over afterschool. We were sitting in my room playing with my Dolls. Blaine's wearing the cutest bowtie today! I asked if I could borrow it and he blushed! Don't tell him this journal, but I think I have a crush on Blaine. The boys at school are always going after the girls, but I don't understand why I like boys... Specifically Blaine. I told Momma about this, and she said it's alright to love whoever you want. I don't think I love Blaine, but I'm sure I could one day. Just writing this with my new mechanic pencil Daddy got me, makes me imagine Blaine in a tuxedo, about to marry me. Like the Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. I wish I could tell Blaine he was my hero, but he'd think I'd be weird...' _See Burt? He's loved Blaine in some way or another since he was 9." Carole closed the journal.

"Er..." Burt took off his baseball cap and sighed. They left the room, Burt saw Kurt and Blaine sitting at the kitchen table laughing at something Rachel said. Kurt looked up and saw his parents walking out of his room.

"What were you guys doing in my room!" he yelled.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Burt asked, his son nodded. He got up, said something to Blaine, and went into his room. Kurt sat crosslegged on his bed, not looking at his Father. "So, Rachel told us you love Blaine." Kurt nodded "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Kurt asked, still not looking at Burt.

"Don't play stupid. How do you know you love him Kurt?" Kurt bit his lip and smiled.

"He makes my heart flutter, everytime I look at him my stomach does this weird flip thing... When he looks at me, and only me I just feel like flying." Kurt swooned on the spot.

"Wow." Burt said out loud, Kurt looked over and rose his finely manicured eyebrow.

"What?"

"That's how I feel about Carole..."

* * *

Blaine stared at the table in front of him, he didn't want to face anyone else. They knew he was gay. He knows there's nothing wrong with it, but he isn't brave like Kurt. He can't hold his head up and ignore the names people are calling him. He had his hand on the table just resting there, he closed his eyes and breathed in. He felt someone elses hand on his, it wasn't Kurt's because it wasn't as soft. He looked up and everyone was gone, except Carole.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked fixing one of his curls.

"Y-Yeah..." he nodded.

"Are you going to tell your Dads what happened today? If you don't want to, I feel comfortable doing so." she rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"I can tell them, they understand..." he paused, "Does Burt hate me?"

"God no, he's just worried about Kurt. He still thinks Kurt's his little boy, which in some aspects he is. He doesn't think Kurt knows what love is." she smiled softly, Blaine looked up at Kurt's door. He heard Kurt's beautiful laugh. "Oh gosh you are in love with him." he looked over confused.

"What? How do you know?" she laughed and patted him on the hand.

"Every boy or man gets this look of, pure ecstasy when they think, look or even hear the person they love. Women do the same thing, but we usually giggle uncontrollably." Kurt's door opened and he walked out.

"Blaine, let's go out to the Van to edit that video." he said, Blaine nodded and followed him. Burt sat down beside Carole then huffed.

"He's growing up." he merely said while closing his eyes.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Kurt was walking through the halls of WMHS going for his locker.

"Mr. Hummel." he heard, he turned around and saw Ms. Holliday smiling.

"Yes?" he moved his bangs.

"Ms. Jones, and Ms. Cohen-Chang told me about a chance to sing a song for The Glee Club." she was wearing a leather jacket, dark acid wash jeans, and leather boots.

"Yes, they told me. What song were you thinking about?" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Really?"

"All I need is Anderson with his guitar, and you and Girl Anderson in backup vocals."

"Okay," he nodded, "Let me get Blaine and Rachel." he ran down the hall to get Blaine who had been washing his hands from Art Class.

"Hey Blaine," he heard another kid say.

"H-Hi Sebastian..." Blaine whispered.

"No need to be shy Anderson, just saying hi." the boy totally just checked Blaine out.

"Alright." Blaine dried his hands and started to walk out.

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said, Blaine turned.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister said you need a date to get to go to your party, wanna be my date?" this was the last straw, Kurt opened the door. He had to do this otherwise Sebastian would do something.

"Blainers!" Kurt grinned, Sebastian's smile disapeared.

"Kurt!" Blaine smiled.

"Well Blaine what do you think?" Sebastian asked, totally ignoring Kurt's exsistance.

"I don't know-"

"Excuse me Sebastian, I don't appreciate you asking my boyfriend to his birthday party. When it's my honour to take him, come on Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, Sebastian laughed.

"You're not dating," he stopped Blaine, "So what do you say?"

"I'm going with Kurt..." Blaine gulped. Sebastian looked at Kurt then at Blaine.

"Yeah, well when you get tired of his gay face call me." Sebastian walked past them laughing quietly to himself.

"At least I don't have a meerkat face!" Kurt called after him, Blaine looked at Kurt before bursting out into laughter.

"That was so awkward!" he laughed. Kurt nodded leaning on him.

"Do I really need a date to go to your party?" he asked, Blaine rolled his eyes then nodded.

"Yeah, Rachel thinks this will be the best party ever. Even though it's kind of an outside pool party," Blaine shrugged.

"She does realise its April right?" Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yes, it's hot for April though. She also wants us to sing for our party, so that everyone knows about the band." Blaine bit his lip, "I was um, going to ask you if wanted to be my date." Kurt looked up, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to it's okay..." Kurt hugged his bestfriend.

"Blaine, of course I want to! I love you, why wouldn't I want to go with you." Kurt's glasz eyes met Blaine's hazel orbs.

"A-Are we dating now?" he asked biting his lip.

"You know you should really stop biting your lip, it'll start to bleed." Kurt put his finger on Blaine's lip, "And to answer your question Mr. Anderson, you have to woo me." he winked, Blaine stared at him, "I'm joking, and we can date only if you want to. I don't want to make you feel pressured to come out."

"I want to be with you, I don't care what anyone says." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine smiled against his lips.

Blaine pulled away, "Why were you trying to find me?"

"Ms. Holliday wants to sing a very," he cleared his throat, "risqué song for The Glee Club."

"What song?"

"Do You Wanna Touch Me..." Kurt blushed, Blaine laughed.

"So, she'll sing it and?"

"She wants you to play the electric guitar, and wants Rachel and I to sing back up."

"I feel like there's something else to this." Blaine rose his triangular eyebrow.

"We have to wear leather."

* * *

She stepped into the small house breathing in deeply. She took out another red vine and put it in her mouth, she opened the door. Her Nana was standing in the kitchen stirring a bowl of Spanish rice.

"Santana is that you?" her Nana asked.

"Yeah." she walked in.

"How are you my dear, why aren't you in school?" her Nana handed her a bowl full of rice.

"I came to see Nairo." Santana put her licorice down and began eating.

"I'm home to get ready for my friend's birthday party." her Nana pursed her lips.

"Whose party is this?" Santana swallowed.

"Rachel and Blaine Anderson, they're in that band I told you about." Santana got up to grab a drink of fruit punch.

"I see, will anyone from our area be there?" she asked, Santana shook her head.

"No, the Anderson's live in the suburbs. Her Dads will be chaperoning." her Nana made a noise from the back of her voice. "What?"

"Did you say 'Dads'?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Nairo home?" Santana looked around the house.

"Your parents don't want you to see him." her Nana stood up to wash Santana's dishes.

"It wasn't my fault that the Mack beat him up!" Santana yelled, her Nana threw down a dish towel.

"Es todo culpa tuya, no lo niego. Usted la amenaza, y volvió a morder!" she spat, Santana stared at her Nana, tears were now evident in her eyes.  
_(Translation: It is all your fault don't deny it! You threatened her and it came back to bite you!)_

"Nana, it isn't my fault!" Santana cried.

"Just go," her Nana pointed. Santana bit her tongue and left the room, she grabbed her phone.

_'Can I come over early? -Santana'_

She waited for an answer, when her phone beeped she grabbed it.

_'Of course, are you alright? -Rachel'_

_'Everythings fine -Santana'_

_'Alright... -Rachel'_

* * *

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, Rachel strolled in wearing a bright red cocktail dress.

"What do you think?" she asked and spun around.

"You look," he thought for a moment, "why are you dressed like that?" her expression fell.

"What do you mean?" she asked looked at her dress, "It's my birthday."

"Correction, your birthday party. Not dress like Britney Spears day." he jumped off Blaine's bed, pulled the hems of her dress down so it wasn't that high up. Now it was mid-thigh. "There, go put a transparent black wrap on and you'll be fine." she thanked him and ran off. He walked over to Blaine's closet to look at his clothes. There were capris pants he never wears, sweater vests, bowties.

"See anything you like in there?" Blaine said from behind him, Kurt turned and rolled his eyes.

"Please, your closet makes me sad. How come you never wear these clothes?" Kurt pulled a sweater vest out.

"It's not really my style, I like my Minnie Mouse sweater." Blaine reached for it.

"Nu-Uh," Kurt slapped his hand, "you are not wearing your Minnie Mouse sweatshirt for your birthday party!" Kurt pushed Blaine aside to look at more of the closet. Blaine ran upstairs to get his phone from the charger. He saw a girl standing at the door, he opened it. Santana laughed when she saw him.

"Wow Anderson, trying to get me to jump you?" he was confused, he looked down at what he was wearing. He screamed and ran up the stairs to his parent's room. "It's okay Blaine! I like my boys in towels!"

"Santana!" Rachel smiled.

"Happy birthday Anderson," she smiled.

"Actually it's tomorrow but whatever! Thank you!" the Latina handed Rachel a present bag. Blaine walked back down wearing a robe.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get changed." Santana heard someone yell from the basement.

"BLAINERS! I found an outfit!" Blaine blushed and ran downstairs.

"Wanky!" she called after him. Rachel giggled.

"They're so cute together." Rachel started to blow up a balloon.

"Are they dating?" Santana sat up on a bar stool.

"Don't tell anyone, but yes. I'm so happy too, they're adorable!" Rachel clapped, Santana smiled.

"I won't tell, now what's you got to eat?"

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Kurt asked after getting changed, Blaine made a noise. "I take that as a yes." Blaine walked out of the bathroom wearing the beige suit and a cute tie.

"How do I look, and be honest." Kurt's mouth was wide open, "You don't like it..."

"N-No! I love it!" Kurt looked away blushing furiously. There was noise upstairs and music started playing.

"I guess everyone is here." Blaine shrugged, Kurt nodded and started to walk upstairs. Blaine grabbed his hand stopping him, "Kurtsie."

"Yes Blainers?" Kurt turned his head.

"Kiss me?" Kurt blushed again and leaned forward. Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, man he would never get tired of this. Kurt pulled away first.

"We better go upstairs." Blaine nodded and went up first. Kurt stood there smiling softly with his fingers touching his lips.

Blaine got upstairs and people were already yelling at him, "Happy Birthday Blaine!" they all yelled, Rachel smiled and ran over to hug her brother.

"Where's Kurt?" she whispered in his ear.

"Downstairs." he replied, she looked him in the eye and giggled.

"You just kissed him didn't you?" Blaine breathed out and nodded.

"Where's my Berry!" Rachel looked to the door and smiled greatly when she saw Noah. She ran up the small steps into the foyer and kissed him on the lips.

"Noah, my last names not Berry." she giggled again.

"Ahem," she heard behind her, she turned and saw Hiram and Leroy standing there.

"Daddies, this is Noah Puckerman my boyfriend." Noah smiled holding out his hand.

"Ooh, a gentleman." Hiram said sounding very impressed.

"I try my best." Noah laughed, Rachel sighed happily. She looked over and saw Kurt and Blaine whispering in each others ears and blushing.

"Daddies, you should go see Blaine!" her Fathers nodded, she looked up at Noah, "Wanna go outside? Daddy put a plastic cover on the pool so everyone can dance on it." he nodded and the two walked out onto the deck. There were microphones and amps. "The Glee Club is also singing some songs too."

Inside Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch giggling about something stupid.

"Happy Birthday son," Leroy patted Blaine on the head.

"Papa, it's tomorrow." Blaine moved his head away.

"Yes we know, hello Kurt." Hiram smiled sitting beside the two.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." he pressed his lips together. He knew what was coming.

"So you two," Leroy started.

"Yes Dad..." Blaine blushed.

"That's splendid-"

"Blaine get out here!" someone yelled, it sounded like Artie. Blaine and Kurt walked outside, Artie handed Blaine a microphone. "Ready for this?" Blaine laughed and nodded.

"I'll be back." Kurt said walking down the stairs to the yard. Rachel was dancing with Mercedes and Tina. He saw Quinn sitting by herself drinking a virgin piña colada.

"Kurtsie!" Rachel grabbed his hand and started dancing with him.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Why does Rachel and Blaine call you Kurtsie?"

"It's just a nickname they gave me in kindergarten, I call Blaine 'Blainers' and we aren't allowed to call Rachel 'Rache-"

"No Kurt! Don't you dare say that name?" Rachel screeched.

"What name? Racheronni?" he laughed, Rachel glared at him.

"Cheese balls," they heard Artie say on the microphone, "cheese balls, cheese balls." everyone looked up at the desk. "If you haven't caught on, I'm testing the microphone." some people laughed. Artie cleared his throat, "Okay ladies and gents, we are here today to celebrate the amazing birth of Rachel Barbara Anderson, and Blaine Everett Anderson. Let's give a hand for the birthday twins!" there was a thunderous clap. "First up on the playlist we have Blaine singing, wait for it 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' great choice my man." Artie put his mic on a stand and grabbed his guitar, "Let's do this!" A girl named Lauren had a large camera and was filming the whole thing. Kurt looked over at the other side of the deck and saw Finn playing the drums.

_(Blaine)- "Sugar, Sugar Mmm... ooh_  
_She sits alone waiting for suggestions _  
_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_  
_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding _  
_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"_

Kurt's eyes were huge, Blaine was dancing around the deck singing heavenly into the microphone. Blaine looked down into the yard and winked at Kurt, Kurt almost fainted right there. If there weren't teenagers dancing everywhere, he would've gone up to Blaine and kissed the living day lights out of him. Several people noticed Blaine staring at Kurt too, Mercedes whispered to Tina "Are they together now or what?" Tina shrugged.

_(Blaine)- "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so."_

Kurt zoned out for the rest of the song, just watching Blaine up there... He walked off the dance floor they had set up, he sat down and breathed out.

"You think he was singing that to you?" a voice said beside him, he turned his head and saw Sebastian drinking a Pepsi.

"He was." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"No he wasn't, I know for a fact he was singing that to me." Kurt glared at the boy.

"Why would he be singing it to you? I'm his boyfriend," Kurt licked his lips, "and for the record if I wasn't, you aren't his type."

"What is his type? A boy with flat hair, baby fat and a gay face?" Kurt's lip trembled, was his baby fat really that noticeable? Sebastian had a smug smile on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the birthday boy." he got up and walked away. Kurt sat alone, ignoring the party, he just wanted to rip Sebastian's head off. He reached up to touch his hair, it wasn't flat... His baby fat was hidden by his shirt, and he didn't have a gay face!

"Kurt?" he looked up and smiled at Blaine who was out of breathe from singing, "I didn't see you when I finished the song."

"I wanted to sit," he looked back down at the ground. Blaine sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Lauren filmed the song, she said she'll send you the file so we can put it on YouTube..." Kurt faked a smile.

"Your debut on YouTube, you must be pretty excited..." someone walked by and said Happy Birthday to Blaine, he thanked them but his eyes didn't move from Kurt. What had happened?

"Hey Blaine, can I speak with you for a minute?" Sebastian asked, Kurt looked up and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" and he ran off. Blaine watched Kurt walk up the stairs, Sebastian laughed quietly.

"So Blaine, how's your birthday been so far?" Sebastian took a drink of his soda.

"My birthdays actually tomorrow, but the party's been good." Blaine waved at some of Rachel's friends from dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Sebastian put down his drink, Blaine looked around for Kurt.

"Sure..."

* * *

Kurt washed his hands in Rachel's bathroom, he looked in the mirror and sighed. He did see a bit of baby fat, and his face was a bit... Gay.

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into the basement he opened the French doors that lead to the bottom deck where he had been sitting. He looked around for Blaine or Rachel. He heard Noah belting out Sweet Caroline. Their Dads turned on the outside lamps since it had gotten dark, Quinn was still sitting in the same spot.

"Hi Quinn." she looked up and moved her bangs.

"Hello Kurt, how are you?"

"I've been better, have you seen Blaine or Rachel?" she nodded slowly and scanned the crowd.

"Rachel's up on the deck making googly eyes at Noah, and I think Blaine's dancing with that boy..." Oh god "Sebastian I think his name is?" Kurt's heard started pounding. He looked in the crowd and spotted them, Sebastian was trying to grind Blaine, but Blaine just pushed him off and said something. Quinn looked at Kurt and smiled. "Do you want to dance?" she asked. Kurt looked at her and nodded.

The two got up and started dancing, Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine had looked over there just by luck and saw Kurt already looking at him, he said something to Sebastian and walked over. Kurt stole a look at Sebastian who looked frustrated.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled over the loud music.

"Hi." Kurt said, Quinn was now dancing with Brittany and Santana.

Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, "Dance with me." he smiled. He put his hands on Kurt's hips, "Is this okay?" Kurt nodded. "Where were you for so long?"

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. "I was washing my face, I've never actually been to a party like this... I guess I'm overwhelmed."

"Don't be, pretend that no one else is here. Just us dancing like we randomly do sometimes," Kurt laughed and looked down at their shoes remembering the times they would just break out into dance and end up on the floor from laughing.

"Have you opened any of your presents yet?" Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, Rachel said that we'll do it later." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine man!" Kurt saw Nick, Blaine's friend walk over.

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"This is the best party ever! WOO!" Nick yelled, several people responded by repeating 'WOO!' Blaine brought his gaze back to Kurt. Kurt didn't know what was happening, he didn't know who leaned in first, but all that mattered now was that they were kissing.

* * *

The party had died down after 2 more hours. The only people left outside were The Glee Club members, Noah did the arm move around Rachel's shoulders when she said she was cold. Quinn sat in between Santana and Brittany. Finn and Artie were trying to convince Mercedes and Tina that playing Legend of Zelda was a better use of time than watching movies (they lost). Kurt and Blaine were the only ones sitting on the deck, Kurt was staring at the sky trying to count the stars, or lack thereof. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said. Should he tell Blaine?

"You okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Blaine moved his chair even closer to Kurt's, he wrapped his arm around him. "Did something happen tonight? Was I to forward kissing you on the dance floor tonight?" Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No, it was fine." Kurt looked up at him, Blaine's eyes were sparkling but were filled with concern.

"Then what happened? You were fine before I went to sing at the beginning of the party- Oh my god was it the song? I'm sorry, I got really into it. If you didn't like it you can tell me, I won't feel bad." Blaine sat straight up, Kurt shook his head once again.

"No, I loved the song." Blaine sighed then closed his eyes.

"Can you please tell me Kurt?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"It's about Sebastian," he started.

"Is it because I was dancing with him?" Blaine almost shouted.

"No! No, it's not about that. It's just, when you were singing the song I knew you were singing to me... I went to sit down because I did feel overwhelmed. He came over and told me you were singing to him. Which I know is impossible because he has a stupid meerkat face. Anyway, I told him he wasn't your type, and he replied what is his type, a boy with flat hair, baby fat..." Kurt held in a sob, "and a gay face." Blaine sat there staring at him. "I understand i-if you agree with him, I try to hide the baby fat, and I didn't think my hair was fl-flat." Blaine continued to stare. "And I can't change my f-face so I'm stuck with a gay face..."

Blaine still hadn't said anything.

"A-And then he had the audacity to ask you to dance. W-Which I don't blame you for, you d-didn't know... But it made me f-feel even worse, so I started to dance with Quinn because she was just as lonely as I was." Kurt closed his eyes in hopes to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, this was ridiculous, it was Blaine's birthday not 'Let Kurt Cry Day and Ruin Your Birthday Day'. He felt Blaine's thumb on his cheek wiping a fallen tear.

"I am _so _sorry Kurt, I don't think any of that's true. Sure you have baby fat, everyone does." Blaine shrugged.

"You don't..." Kurt wiped his nose.

"Some people grow out of it faster than others. I grew mine out when I was like, 9, and you know I work out sometimes."

"I-I can't do anything about my flat hair though," before he finished that sentence Blaine's fingers were in his flat hair.

"You can use mousse, those shampoos that volumize or something." he shrugged, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"My gay face will always be here, unless I do plastic surgery. Which I will never do because I don't want to look like those women on TV." Blaine chuckled then looked at the sky again.

"I love your face." Kurt blushed, the teenagers in the yard were now dancing to Lady Gaga music.

Blaine shot him a flirty glance, _oh good Lord... _Kurt thought to himself, "Do you want to open your present from me?" Blaine jumped up like a 5-yearold going to Disney Land. Kurt grabbed the box wrapped in red and navy blue paper. He handed it to Blaine, who delicately unwrapped the present. He opened the lid and gasped.

"Kurt, they're... Amazing, thank-you." he held up a pair of bright pink sunglasses.

"I'm glad you like them. I bought them a month ago when we were at the Mall." he laughed.

"Is that why you were in Mercedes Lens for an hour?" Blaine asked while trying them on.

"Yes. Don't worry, I totally got Rachel another reindeer sweater." they both laughed.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come dance with us!" Rachel yelled, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stood him up.

"I forgot to say thank-you." he shot Kurt another one of his flirty looks.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't," Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, they stood there kissing each other for at least 2 minutes. Kurt finally noticed Blaine's tongue was in his mouth, he heard cat-calls coming from the yard below them. He pulled away, (and almost died at the sound of Blaine's whine) and peered over the glass wall. Everyone was clapping, Noah was cheering the loudest.

"About damn time!" Finn and Mercedes shouted.

Kurt giggled and tilted his head at Blaine, "I love you."

"I-I love you too Kurt."

* * *

Santana thanked Russell Fabray for dropping her off on her street. She started walking towards her house, she heard party music not too far away.

"Hey Lopez..." she turned and saw a man in a really loose sweatshirt.

"Y-Yes?" he walked towards her.

"This is for the Mack."

The next thing she knew, she was lying in an alley bleeding with no way of help.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Preview:**_

_"What are you two doing in there?" she pushed past him and gasped. All of Blaine's pillows were destroyed, his mattress was against the wall, just to top it off Kurt was now shirtless. "What did you do! And why isn't Kurt wearing a shirt?"_

_"Number one, it's a surprise. Number two, I actually don't know." Blaine looked at Kurt with a flirty smile._

_"Yes it's a surprise, and I can't say why I'm not wearing a shirt." he pursed his lips and looked down out the ground. He was shirtless, and holding a paintbrush._

_"If you two destroy your room, I'm not defending you when Dad and Papa find out." they both shrugged._

_"They won't get mad, they'll love it." Blaine pushed his sister out then shut the door. She leaned in to listen, she vaguely heard a 'I love you' and silence. _


End file.
